Crucial Mistake
by animeaddict2323232
Summary: Cam Fisher is in love with Massie Block, at least he thought so. His unique best friend, Claire Lyons, is secretly in love with him. But what happens when Cam makes the one mistake that ruins their friendship forever? Massie/Cam/Claire triangle.
1. The Only Exception

**Hiiiiii. I'm Animeaddict and here's my Clique story about unrequited love.**

**Song used: The Only Exception by Paramore**

**I do not own the Clique characters, just their personalities!**

**X**

**The Only Exception **

**X**

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm sorry, Cam."

Cam ran a hand through his messy dark hair. His two different colored eyes flashed signs of hurt and his pink lips were slightly apart. His eyes were downcast, refusing to meet her gaze. He opened his mouth, but no words or sounds came out. He was too shocked to say anything.

Forcing himself to look up, he met his girlfriend's gaze. Her countenance was wary and tired. Her usual bright and radiant smile twisted into a frown. Sitting in the loveseat, Massie lowered her gaze to the floor, unable to look at him any longer. She yanked her hair out of her messy bun and then tugged at her wool sweater. Cam couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful as usual. He shook his head, reminding himself that it didn't matter _how _she looked anymore.

Sitting in the Block's living room, Cam could feel the waves of tension, wishing he could break the silence. He wanted to snap at her, yell at her for doing this, for breaking his trust in her. Cam watched Massie shift uncomfortably in her seat. She felt bad? She had no right to feel bad. He was the fool in this situation.

When he had first walked into Massie's house, he thought Massie and him were just going to see a movie or hang out or something like they usually did. He didn't expect Massie to share devastating news.

"When did this happen?" Cam felt his throat dry up. Part of him was desperate to leave, but he couldn't. He needed to know why, why she would do this to him.

"Last weekend. Derrick came over and...and things just happened, Cam. I'm so sorry," She said, tears threatening to fall.

His girlfriend had cheated on him with his best friend. It was so cliché, so wrong. And Cam never thought it could happen to him. He should have approached Derrick about the looks he sometimes gave Massie, but he hadn't because he trusted them both. Look where that got him. The love of his life and his best friend had sex while he was visiting his mom's family in Vermont.

"Why Mass?" Cam asked her, his voice filled with hurt and even disgust. She took a few seconds before meeting his gaze.

She wiped away a tear that had rapidly fallen from her eye. "I don't know Cam. I really…just don't know."

"Well, you obviously do because it happened," Cam snapped, raising his voice.

She looked down, guilt etched on her face. She couldn't say anything, couldn't say she was lonely and desperate for so attention. Cam would think so little of her if she admitted she wasn't strong enough to push Derrick away.

"Why would you do that to me Massie? I thought you loved me," Cam snapped.

"Cam, I do. You know I do," She said quickly. She stood up and walked towards him. Massie put a hand on his shoulder, but he took a few steps back and looked down at the ground with narrowed eyes. Cam knew she was telling the truth, that she loved him, but she had slept with his best friend. It was unforgivable.

They hadn't even had sex before because Massie wanted to wait and he respected her values. Bullshit. She played him.

Cam scowled and headed for the door. Massie trailed after him, her heels clacking against the wood. Steady tears were now falling down her cheeks, leaving pink stains. She reached out for him, but he winced at her touch and so she pulled away quickly.

"Cam! I'm sorry. I really am. Can't we forget this? Move on? I'll do anything!" Massie pleaded as Cam opened the front door. He didn't turn around to look at her as he said:

"No Massie, we can't. This is too much. We're done." The door slammed after him.

Cam trudged across the Block's lawn. He didn't care that he was tracking mud all over her grass. He swore under his breath when he almost tripped over a rock. Cam made his way towards the Block's guesthouse. As soon as he reached it, he knocked impatiently several times on the wooden door. Figuring she would answer, he took a few steps back and huddled into his coat to stay warm. Cam found himself looking back at the Block's house to see Massie staring at him from the living room window. He shook his head with disgust and turned his back to her.

Opening the door with a loud creak, Claire Lyons stood in the doorway. She gazed at a reddened Cam, who she noticed looked teary eyed and pissed. She nodded knowingly at him and opened the door wide enough for him to pass through.

X

Claire Lyons was a strange girl.

And because of that, she was Cam Fisher's best friend.

Who would have thought that outcast Claire would be best friends with heartthrob Cam Fisher? No one did. They had a special relationship with each other that no one seemed to understand. No one knew Cam like Claire did and no one knew Claire like Cam did.

Claire wasn't a cliché Westchester princess even though she lived with the Blocks. She aimed to be different, to walk to her own beat. Claire didn't want to be a "mindless plastic who gets her Daddy to do everything." She didn't care about what people thought of her and only cared for the people who she considered an overall good person.

She had morals and mottos that most people her age wouldn't understand. She wasn't religious or anything like that, but she was true to herself and believed in everyone who she thought deserved it. Claire was the most selfless person Cam had ever known and she never wanted credit for it. She didn't seek out social advantages or treat anyone unequally. She wasn't apart of the status quo.

And that's why Cam's friends didn't like her.

Cam was amazed that his best friend in the world was probably the coolest person ever. She was fun, laidback, and the most understanding person he's ever met. He could talk to her for hours and hours about his problems and she would try to give him honest advice.

Cam knew why he hung out with her, but he still wondered what Claire thought about him. He knew why _he _was best friends with her. But why did she like him?

He was a jock. Cam wasn't a stereotypical jock, because he was smart and sweet, but he did care about what other people thought of him and his reputation was important. His friends were popular and superficial most of the time. Although Cam knew most of his buddies could be really chill and fun when they wanted to be, he also knew they could be arrogant assholes. But he never really had a choice when it came to picking friends. He was popular with girls and a good athlete, so he was put in the jock group. Cam should thank his lucky stars that he was given a reputable rep and that he wasn't a geek, but sometimes he couldn't deal with the drama. He simply hung out with his friends because they were his soccer buddies and because he fell in love with Massie Block, the most popular girl in school.

He needed to forget about her.

Claire led Cam into her room. He sat on the edge of her bed and she joined him. He looked over at her. Claire's white blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her bangs were off to the side. Her blue eyes were outlined in smoky gray eyeliner. She wore a black and white checkered shirt with black skinny jeans. Her nails had black chips and her signature black choker hung around her neck. She was deemed a skater at her school, even though she's never skated before in her entire life. She was too pretty to be goth, but her dark looks made her skater. Another reason why his friends didn't like her.

She looked over at me, curiously. "Talk to me, Cammy. What happened?"

Refusing to look at her directly, Cam sighed and rubbed his tired face. He forced himself to swallow his approaching sobs. He was a man and couldn't show that this _girl _had torn him up this badly. What would people think of him?

"It's Massie." Cam then went into a detailed explanation about what happened over at the Block's house. Claire didn't say anything until Cam was fully done telling the story.

He finally looked over at her and saw that she was staring into space. "That sucks."

Cam laughed dryly at her comment, rubbing his red eyes. "I just lost my girlfriend to my best friend and that's all you can say?" He smiled weakly at her and she smiled gently back.

She took his hands in hers. "I'm sorry Cam that Massington happened. The question is what do you want to do about it?"

These questions of hers were never answerable, at least he couldn't come up with an answer. He simply shrugged and laid back on her bed. Claire sighed and removed her hands from his. She copied Cam's movements and laid down beside him.

"Depends. How much does Massie mean to you?"

Cam looked up at the ceiling. Massie was the first girl he ever loved. He had made all of his future plans to be with her. Cam even switched applied to UCLA with Massie, even though he really wanted to go to Middlebury. He even imagined a wedding a few times, but it didn't matter now. She had stabbed his heart with her perfectly manicured nail. This is what he got for being Mr. Romantic.

"Cam, you're a senior in high school. You weren't thinking about marriage, were you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Cam looked over at her sheepishly and Claire just sighed in response.

"There's your problem Cam. Stop thinking about the future for a sec. What do you want to do _now_?"

Cam felt like shit. He didn't want to do anything right now. He didn't want to figure out his problems. He just wanted to get wasted and pass out somewhere so he could sleep it off. Cam could hook up with all of the girls he wanted to hook up with because he was tied back anymore, he thought bitterly to himself.

"Let's party tonight," He said, coming to a decision. Claire looked at him with a 'you're shitting me look'. She then shook her head with disbelief and muttered to herself about being the best friend in the entire world.

"Where and when?" She offered her hand to Cam who took it. He smiled at her. He was surprised she was actually agreeing to go to a party with him because she usually declined, claiming she hated drunk people, slutty girls and horny guys. All combined, she said, was a disaster.

"Kemp is having one at his house tonight. His parents will be away," He tried to persuade her, twirling her into his arms and swaying with her. Claire grimaced, but nodded.

Cam knew she didn't like Kemp, especially when he tried to get her to hook up with him. Claire thought he was lowlife scum and she had no idea why Cam tolerated him, but she would do anything for Cam and couldn't stand to see him like this.

She pulled away from Cam's dancing with a smirk. "I'll meet you there. Don't leave me alone with those assholes."

Cam chuckled and smiled at Claire through his sour mood. She could make him laugh with her sarcastic attitude any day, no matter how shitty he felt. His smile faded when he once again recognized that his girlfriend cheated on him. Cam hugged Claire and thanked her before walking out of her room. Claire stared after him with longing.

X

Claire gazed at herself in the mirror. Her midnight blue cocktail dress wrapped tightly around her body. Her white blonde hair cascaded down and her smoky makeup topped off her entire look. She tried putting on kitten heels, but she struggled walking in them, so she threw on her converses. Much more comfortable, she thought to herself with a smirk. She tip toed out of her house, careful not to wake her family up and closed the door gently behind her. She was going to walk to Kemp's house because it was close by. Unfortunately, she knew where it was and couldn't tell Cam she didn't know where it was as an excuse.

She listened to the crickets chirp and found herself lost in thought. Cam was in love with Massie still. It was obvious. Claire sighed out loud and her shoulders slumped a bit as she walked. Her best friend was the greatest guy on the planet and he was in love with Massie? A superficial diva. She was cold-hearted bitch, if you asked Claire. And if there was one thing Claire knew, it was understanding people. Massie was easy to decipher. Bitch.

Smirking, she threw her head back and laughed to herself for her thoughts. Claire never liked Massie. She only pretended to get along with her so that Cam would be happy. Of course, Massie did the same thing. If only Cam could see her when she wasn't around him like she did every day. Massie was rude to her parents and treated her friends like shit. She didn't care about anything other than status, her looks, money and her ugly dog. Possibly Cam fit in that category. Although Claire hated to admit it, she knew Massie loved Cam, but she wasn't the only one.

Claire was in love with her best friend.

She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't stop her raging hormones whenever he was around. Her palms were always clammy and her cheeks were tinted red. Claire self consciously checked herself out to make sure she still looked good and she _never _spent this much time worrying about her appearance for anyone.

She thought love was a total cliché and completely cheesy before she met Cam Fisher. Pretty easily, she discovered love was so much more than that. Love wasn't cheesy, it was exhilarating and exciting. And in her case, frustrating because it was unrequited.

She knew Cam loved her, but as a friend. She loved him much more than it. Was it his smile? Or the way his dimples appeared when he he threw his head back and laughed heartily? Or when his different colored eyes twinkled?

Although she loved these things, she knew it was deeper than that. It was because Cam saw right through her. He knew she didn't care about what other people think. He knew she wanted to be anything but ordinary. And he respected that. No he _liked _that about her. He cared about her. He was loyal and understanding and she could be herself around him. He was laidback and total sweetheart in a not cliché way. And she loved that about him. Truth be told, it made her melt.

Melt. It was such a _girly _word, she thought to herself with a groan. She was becoming cheesy.

But Claire couldn't help but smile when he brings her sour gummies worms or when he gives her hand a tight squeeze when she's worried or scared. Or even when he's clueless about girl related topics.

But when he smiles at her…it feels like the world stops and it's just the two of them. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help, but want it that way.

As she strolled through Kemp's driveway, she hoped that Massie would pay for breaking Cam's heart. He didn't deserve to be stepped all over on like she had done. He was better than her and that's what she had been trying to tell Cam for a while now, but he didn't want to hear it. She was a drug that had him addicted, a drug that would lead Cam into serious trouble.

She couldn't help but wish Cam would now start loving her. And Massie could perish in Hell.

She walked into the house and braced herself for the worst. She hated parties and avoided them at all costs. The last party she had been to was the end of the year sophomore party and one guy tried to shove his tongue down her throat. Cough Kemp cough. And one guy threw up on her shoes, but even that wasn't the worst thing. Cam had kissed Massie at this party and maybe that had something to do with why she hated parties.

She rang the doorbell and crinkled her nose in disgust when she smelled alcohol. She knew she was crazy for doing this.

The door opened abruptly and she saw a drunk Kemp wiggling his eyebrows at her. She groaned and rubbed her temple.

Yep, she was crazy.

X

The music blasted throughout the room loudly. People were yelling at the top of their lunges and occasionally throwing things around. Empty beer bottles and cups were thrown all over the place. Teenagers were grinding up the dance floor and a few were making out in their secluded corners.

Cam chuckled with Josh as they clanked their beers together. This was Cam's sixth beer. Normally, his friends would tell him to stop drinking, but they knew he needed this, this escape. Cam watched the madness unfold all around him. There were too many people here and everyone's faces were becoming a blur.

"See that hottie over there?" Cam looked at where his buddy Plovert was pointing. Olivia Ryan was staring right at Cam, shooting her best seductive smile. She twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers and bit her lip.

"I think she wants you dude," Josh said with a snicker. Cam squinted to try and see Olivia better, but he gave up easily.

He shook his head and drunkenly said, "No. It wouldn't be right. Massie would be mad."

"Massie's with Derrick." Cam glared at Plovert, his eyes narrowing. He stood up with his fists clenched and shakily moved forward to kick Plovert's ass.

"Easy man," Josh said, trying to calm Cam down. The Latino stood in-between the two guys to prevent a drunken fight.

"She wouldn't leave me for him. Where is the scumbag? Let me beat the living shit out of him," Cam slurred.

"Okay, tough guy," Josh said with a smirk. "He didn't show. Guess he was scared off you."

Cam smirked triumphantly. "Bet he didn't want his ass kicked all the way home."

"Atta boy," Josh said with amusement as he patted Cam's back. Cam sat back down and reached for another beer.

X

Claire searched the room for Cam. It was too crowded in this giant mansion and she didn't know her way around. She wondered how many of these people actually knew Kemp. Probably two, she thought to herself.

Claire felt claustrophobic. She only agreed to come for Cam's sake, but she couldn't find him and all she wanted to do was go home and forget it.

"I knew this was going to happen, "She murmured sourly to herself.

"Hey beautiful. You walked in too quickly." She heard a deep voice ring out from behind her. She turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw Kemp standing there. She used her hand to wave at the alcohol smell coming from his breath.

"Your breath stinks, Hurley. Where's Cam?" She asked. He frowned.

"Why do you always wanna know where Fisher is?" He leaned against her, only for Claire to shove him off.

"You're drunk. I'll look for him myself." Claire pushed past him, but he didn't let her get far.

"Not so fast sweetheart. You have to show me a good time first," He said suggestively. Claire scowled and clenched her fists, ready to use them.

"You, pig! Let go of me," She said as she struggled to get out of his python grip.

"Let her go, Hurley."

"Whatever Fisher. You always get the hottest girls." And with that Kemp stumbled away angrily, looking for slutty girls to make up for lost time.

Claire turned to look at Cam and smiled. He smiled back at her and checked her out from head to toe. Claire felt her cheeks burn and she scolded herself for allowing him to have this affect on her.

"You look…amazing Claire. Wanna dance?" He tried his best not to slur his words around her because he didn't want her to think any less of him. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor against her complaints.

"You do know how to dance, yes?" He joked, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I do," She retorted.

"Prove it."

And she couldn't back down from a challenge.

Claire closed her eyes and took in the hypnotic beat. She swayed her hips from side to side, following the beat. She opened her eyes when she felt Cam's body pressing onto hers. Claire hesitated a bit to continue because she felt nervous.

"Don't worry, Claire bear. I'm here," He whispered into her ear, tickling it.

She exhaled shakily and moved her hips once again, breathing in his scent and taking this all in. She let herself go.

X

This wasn't supposed to happen.

That's exactly what Claire was thinking when Cam led her into a bedroom. Warning signs were going off in her mind, but she was still getting over the fact that she had just grinded on her best friend. She sat on the bed and waited for him to come towards her. He stumbled a few times and Claire just laughed, knowing Cam was drunk.

"You reek of booze," She stated simply, lying back on the bed. He laid down next to her and laughed.

"You would say that, Claire."

They laid there a few seconds in silence until Cam turned his head towards her.

"Claire?"

Feeling his gaze on her, she turned towards him with a teasing smile. "Yes, Cammy?"

"You look beautiful, tonight," Cam said softly. Claire felt shivers rush through her body. He took her hand into his and squeezed it. Claire squealed on the inside, but ordered herself to keep calm.

"As opposed to the days I look hideous?" She joked, yanking her hand from his. Her cheeks flushed, knowing that Cam was hitting on her. And part of her really wanted to continue their banter, but she also knew he was drunk and not thinking clearly.

"Be serious for a sec, Claire. You look incredible."

She looked at him in silence, as if she was in a trance. Claire felt herself being pulled towards him and she let him. No struggling, no hesitation. Claire needed him.

"Remember when you asked me earlier about Massie?" Claire felt her stomach churning nervously. He was going to talk about Massie now? Claire forced herself to keep her tears in, preparing to hear about how much he needed Massie.

"Yeah, what about it?" She gulped nervously, preparing herself for another heartbreak.

"I'm done with her. She never loved me. Our bond is more special than that. You're better than her, the most incredible person I've ever met."

Claire's eyes widened and she searched Cam to see if he was cruelly pulling her leg, but his eyes were bright with sincerity. He smiled softly at her and pulled her even closer. Claire continued looked into Cam's eyes and slowly felt herself melting away. All of her defenses were falling down and all she could feel was an impulse to kiss him, show him how much she loved him.

When his lips touched hers, electricity sparked and fate was sealed.

She groaned into his kiss when his hands slowly moved up her stomach, tugging and rubbing at her skin. Claire ignored the alcohol she tasted in his mouth and ignored it. She was so lost in their kiss, the kiss she had been waiting for her entire life, that she didn't notice Cam tugging at the bottom of her dress.

X

"Cam, can we talk?"

"Since you're standing at my doorstep, I guess so," He said wearily, rubbing his temples. His hangover from last night was a bitch. He woke up in one of Kemp's bedrooms by himself with his clothes off. When he stopped vomiting, he trudged home and entered the house when he made sure his parents weren't home. Cam couldn't remember shit about last night other than getting there and drinking with the guys as soon as he walked in. He took a shower and changed into clean clothes when he heard a knock at his door. Cam opened it to find Massie standing in the doorway, her hair cascading down her shoulders just the way he liked it.

He was too tired and hung over to refused her, so he allowed the brunette to enter his house. Cam walked into his living room and sat on the couch, flicking on the TV as if he didn't care about Massie. She stood awkwardly by the TV, raising her gaze to meet Cam's.

"Cam, the morning after I slept with Derrick, I told him it was a mistake and that I just missed you too much," She swallowed loudly and continued, "I was lonely and upset after my parents...well, they had another fight. And you weren't there...and I just..." Her voice trailed off as her voice cracked.

He turned the TV off and looked up at her, seeing sincerity in her expression. Cam knew that her parents hadn't been getting along and they put Massie right in the middle of it, making her a battle between them. Massie was strong, but this was a lot to handle and he knew it caused her a lot of grief and stress. Cam ran a hand through his hair and exhaled sharply.

"Mass, I know your parents can be assholes, but what you did..."

She interrupted him. "Please. I'm...I'm in love with you, Cam. You're the only one who knows me, who...cares about me." A tear fell from her right eye and she choked on a sob.

Cam's unsure countenance faded. She needed him and he had to help her. He stood up and approached her, hugging her tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Cam rubbed her back and whispered soothing words. She pulled away from him and rubbed her tears away. Massie looked at him with adoration and love before leaning in to kiss him. Cam didn't move back because he needed her, needed to be in her presence. He needed her as much as she needed him. And he loved her.

Cam couldn't refuse her and let go of her for making a stupid mistake. Hell, he might have done the same thing if he was in her position, he convinced himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer as he opened his lips slightly. He threw all of the passion and love he was feeling into their kiss. Massie finally pulled away and reached for his hands.

"I love you, Cam Fisher," She said, her smile widening. He couldn't help, but notice that she looked like an angel.

Cam raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "And I love you, Massie Block."

Cam ignored his phone that was vibrating in his pocket. He could answer it later. Right now, he had to catch up with the love of his life and get things back on track.

So he wouldn't have noticed that he had five missed calls from Claire.

**X**

**Anime. **


	2. Taking Over Me

**Sorry it took forever to update! I just recently returned from vacation.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved them all. The feedback is great.**

**This chapter is named after a song called Taking Over Me by Evanescence (LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING!)**

**Thanks again, here's the next chapter.**

**X**

**Taking Over Me**

**X**

"Are you sure you don't want to leave a message, Claire?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Just tell Cam I called."

"Will do."

Click.

Claire sighed and placed her black rhinestoned phone back on the receiver. She ran a hand through her tousled blonde hair and yanked at her white tank top. Claire gazed at herself in the mirror, her eyes widening. Her hair was a tanged mess and the makeup under her eyes were blurred and greasy.

_I look like a clown,_ She thought to herself, gazing down at her body.

Her white tank top felt tight against her body, which made her skin starve for air. She looked down at her black boy shorts and used her hands to cover up her milky thighs. She just realized how ridiculously short her shorts were. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Claire exhaled loudly before throwing her body against her bed. She gazed up at her ceiling and wondered why Cam wasn't around. She had tried calling his house several times, not to mention his cell too. Claire wondered if he was purposely ignoring her.

No. She told herself. Cam isn't like that. He'll call, she kept telling herself.

It's Sunday night. The week is finally about to start. All she had to do was talk to him tomorrow at school. It'll be perfect. Almost as she had imagined it.

Claire tucked herself under the covers and clapped for the lights to turn off.

She imagined Cam taking her to a concert. Preferably _The Script_ or _Fall Out Boy_. Then, he would prove that he really was Mr. Romantic by talking her out for a walk on the beach. He would spin her around, laughing, and reach for her hand. Cam would lean towards her, pressing his forehead against hers, and whisper that he loved her over and over again.

What? She couldn't be another girl wishing for a cliché?

Instead, their _romantic evening _involved hooking up at a party. It started out great. Cam had stood up for her against Kemp. He told her she was beautiful and kissed her softly for the first time. It was a beautiful first kiss...

The rest of it...not so great.

That one simple kiss turned into something more. More passionate, more loving, more...

The truth was, two days ago, Claire and Cam had made love. Claire wasn't so sure they should have done it, but afterwards she felt on top of the freakin world. Cam had professed his love for her, both verbal and physical. And she had loved every minute of it.

Only...Cam wasn't there in the morning.

She was worried at first, but she reminded herself not to be paranoid. She had waited for her best friend to return her love for years, and now they were happily in love. They could hold hands and sneak kisses.

She had her first kiss with Cam last Friday and lost her virginity to him as well. She wouldn't forget that day. It had been the best day of her life, even though it was rough around the edges.

She shut her eyes tightly, begging her body to fall asleep. The sooner she slept, the sooner she would see Cam.

X

Cam shut his eyes slowly, enjoying the feel of Massie's skin against his. It was Monday morning and he had just made love to the girl of his dreams. Friday, he was a depressed drunk. He couldn't even remember half of the things that happened. Only that he and Massie had broken up...again.

Sunday was different. He and Massie reconnected and ended up making love. They were officially back together.

So how did it happen? Massie had called him over, stressing the fact that her parents had gone on a business trip together and were going to be away for two days. He thought they would make popcorn, watch a movie...that kind of stuff. It was _way _better than a movie.

He had lost his virginity to the girl of his dreams.

Smiling, Cam played with Massie's auburn locks, watching her sleep and snore softly. He glanced over at the time and swore under his breath when he realized what time it was. They had ten minutes to make it to school. He shook Massie slightly, earning a stir from her and nothing more. Cam leaned down and kissed Massie's forehead, sweeping her hair gently from her sweaty face. He then kissed her softly on the lips. Her amber eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, beautiful."

She smiled at him and gracefully sat up into a sitting position. She leaned over him and brushed her lips against his, lightly, then pulled away. Massie glanced over at the clock, her eyes widening as she came to realize it was almost time for school. Shoving the covers off, Massie ran to her closet, squealing.

Sighing, Cam threw off the covers and reached over for his disheveled clothes on the floor. He threw on his Three Days Grace shirt lazily and waited for Massie to come out again. A few seconds later, Massie came walking out with a brand new, flashy outfit. Her hair was thrown into a sophisticated bun with a few strands cupping her face. Her turquoise off the shoulder blouse matched her tight, black cigarette pants.

"Tada." She announced, twirling around. I grinned at her and gave a slow whistle.

"Beautiful as usual. But I don't mind you taking these off," Cam said suggestively, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

She grinned flirtatiously, but pulled away from him. She attacked his lips fiercely, earning a groan from him. Massie pulled away and smirked. "Walk now, gawk later. We're going to be late." Cam groaned, but extended his hand towards her. She smiled and entwined her fingers with his. They both hurried out the door.

X

Claire tapped her pencil, impatiently, against the wooden desk. Ignoring the annoyed stares from her fellow classmates, she continued to tap her pencil and stare at the clock. Math class was going on _way_ too long for her taste.

Only five more minutes to go.

She couldn't wait to meet up with Cam at his locker. She hadn't seen him this morning. Claire had even gone out of her way to ask Cam's macho and superficial friends if they had seen them. None of them had.

She hoped he wasn't sick. Claire had tried her best to dress up for him today. Avoiding the array of dark colored tank top she usually wore, she threw on the navy mini dress and gray leggings. Claire had taken extra long to brush her hair until it looked it was straight and white blonde. She outlined her eyes in smoky gray and coated her lips with bright red.

She couldn't wait to see what Cam would look like when he saw her. Would he whistle and grin sheepishly? Or would he just grab her roughly and kiss her passionately? She wished she knew what was going to happen.

The door busted open, pulling Claire out of her dazed state. Massie Block, standing in full glory, was breathing heavily and smiled apologetically at the professor. He raised his left eyebrow at her and stroked his dark mustache with his right hand.

"Care to explain why you're late?"

"My alarm clock wasn't set properly," She said with a shrug as she sat down in between Dylan and Kristen.

"That's not an acceptable excuse."

Claire looked over at Massie with a smirk. Even though she looked unfazed, she knew Massie was burning on the inside with annoyance. Finally, here was a teacher who didn't let Massie off the hook because her Daddy was rich.

"I was just thinking it would be okay with you because that's what my Daddy said," Massie replied sickeningly sweet. Her amber eyes flickered dangerously at the professor.

Claire watched as the math teacher fumbled with the stuff on his desk. He finally nodded and replied, "Yes, Miss Block. My apologies." He turned towards the white board and carried on with the lesson.

Claire shook her head in disbelief and sighed. Exhibit A: Another wuss that was too afraid to defy Massie Block. How pathetic. Claire clicked her tongue. It was a damn shame that Mr. Block wrote everyone in this town's checks. Claire glanced at Massie out of the corner of her eye and watched the brunette text under the desk with a smirk.

Claire had no idea what Cam ever saw in her.

"Class dismissed."

Claire looked away from Massie and back at the teacher. She hadn't even noticed that class was over. Claire shuffled clumsily with her books, thinking of Cam and his reaction to seeing her. She hadn't even noticed Massie standing over her desk, smirking.

"Next time you're checking me out, take a picture it'll last longer," She said nastily and walked out the door, with her gigging friends trailing after her.

"I don't even know why Cam likes her," Massie mumbled, making Claire boil with anger.

"I wonder the same thing," Claire muttered, exiting the classroom.

She walked down the hall, hurriedly, looking for the Cam's signature leather jacket. After a few minutes of searching, she had finally spotted him. Leaning against the wall, Cam was standing among the crowd of his _cool_ friends. Claire noticed that Derrick Harrington, Cam's best friend until recent events, was missing.

She waved over at Cam, hoping to gain his attention. Instead, she grabbed Kemp Hurley's attention, the man whore of the school. His eyes grazed over her hungrily. Jumping off the windowsill, he walked towards her with ease. She tried to push past him, but he jumped in her way again.

"When are you going to give up Lyons? Just go on one date with me."

"A date Hurley? We all know you just want some ass."

"We could start off slow. Tongue is perfectly fine with me for the first hour." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Pig," She muttered before shoving him aside. She walked towards Cam, who still hadn't noticed her. He was too busy cracking up with his buddies about something Josh had said.

"Hey," She said breathlessly, taking in his appearance. He was the handsomest boy she had ever seen and he managed to take her breath away every time she laid her eyes on him.

He turned around abruptly and smiled when he saw her. She ignored the coughs and glares from his buddies. They whispered to each other and a few of them snickered. Claire saw Josh looking somewhere he shouldn't have been. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Up here." Claire refrained herself from saying asshole. She didn't want to upset Cam by snapping at his friends.

"Damn Lyons. You've actually got something down there," Josh purred, earning laughs from his friends.

"Don't be an asshole," Cam snapped coldly, grabbing Claire's hand and leading her away from his friends. Claire couldn't help but smile when Cam stuck up for her. He was the sweetest boy she knew...

Cam smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry, Claire Bear. He's a prick."

Claire nodded in agreement, shrugging. "S'okay, I guess."

Cam opened his mouth and said, "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Me too," Claire said, her smile widening. Her eyes lite up with happiness.

"You first."

"No, it's cool Cammy. You first." She said brightly, hoping that he would be the first to say those three little words.

"It's about the past weekend."

"Same here," She interrupted, her smile growing bigger.

" I've been thinking about this all weekend and I can't keep it a secret anymore." His smile widened, which made Claire's heart melt.

"I've thought about it too." Claire replied, entwining her hand with Cam's. He glanced at it in surprise, but continued to smile at her.

"I've been meaning to tell you. I'm in love with the most incredible person in the world."

"I feel the same way," Claire blurted out, laughing.

"You love Massie too?"

"No, yo- Massie?" Claire choked, her grin fading quickly. She raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Yeah. We got back together Saturday. That's not even the best part!" He said enthusiastically.

"It's not?" Claire's voice went two notes higher. She would not cry; she was stronger than that.

Cam still hadn't noticed how shaky Claire was looking. "I finally did it, Claire. I lost my virginity to Mass. We're in love still. I know you two didn't start on the right foot, but that can change, right? I mean, you do live in her guesthouse. She's-Claire, are you okay?"

bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to sob. Unpleasant shivers ran through her body. "Totally. I-uh-just feel a bit ill. I'm gonna go to the nurse's," She tried her best to make sure her voice didn't crack.

Cam nodded, not entirely convinced. "Feel better, Claire Bear." She nodded and waited for him to leave. Once he and his friends were out of sight, Claire leaned against the cold, metal lockers. Her legs crumbled underneath her. She slid down the bumpy lockers and looked emptily at the lockers across the hall.

Cam was back with Massie. He didn't love her. He never did.

He didn't even remember what happened Friday night. If he had, he would have mentioned it, at least apologize for not reciprocating her feelings. Instead, he was completely oblivious. He had been drunk Friday night and when he had confessed his love for her, if she could even call it that, he had been in love with Massie and just looking for a hook up. She just happened to be there. It could have been anyone.

But it hadn't been just _anyone. _He slept with her drunkenly. And Claire? She had been too blinded by her love for him to even notice.

She had given up all of her morals, everything she believed in for Cam. Claire gave up the most important thing to her; she gave up her virginity to a boy who was in love with someone else.

She would not cry. She would not let _her _win.

And love? Love was just a shitty excuse to create tons and tons of useless fucking clichés. Love was a fucking lie that people spread to make others believe in its power.

Heartbreak was reality.

X

Cam glanced at the clock. She was late. She was supposed to be here forty minutes ago. What was keeping her?

Claire and he were supposed to study for the physics test tomorrow. They had agreed a few days ago to meet at her house around 5. Mrs. Lyons had let Cam in. So here he was, lying on Claire's red velvety bed, waiting for the mysterious no-show Claire.

Cam jumped up from his sleeping position, reaching for the hard textbook. He opened it to first page and yawned immediately from all the small printed words. Claire was a genius at physics and he needed her help for the huge test in a few days. Without her, he was screwed.

He started to scan the words, growing even more tired than before. He yawned once, twice, three times. Cam's two different colored eyes started to close gently.

He shook his head and reminded himself not to fall asleep. He gathered his books and left the room. Cam would call Claire later, but first...a nap at his house.

X

Claire glanced over at her reflection in the mirror. Her glassy blue eyes were bloodshot red. Her cheeks were tinted pink from all the hot tears she allowed to come out when she was home. Her legs were still trembling slightly and goose bumps hugged her arms. She sniffled slightly and glanced down at the blue mini dress with distaste. She took down her white blonde hair from her ponytail and started brushing it lightly.

She watched her reflection brush the blonde hair. Stroke one. Stroke two. It seemed so perfect...so angelic. She despised it all. All of this work, to make herself noticeable...beautiful was for nothing. In anger, Claire threw her brush against the mirror and shattered the corner of it. Claire breathed heavily, boiling with frustration. She unzipped her leggings and threw it on the floor. Claire reached for her sharp scissors and started chopping away at the dress angrily. She never wanted to look at this dress again. It would only remind her of how she allowed herself to be weak. She snipped at every corner and hem, tearing up the dress to destroy it completely.

He stole the one thing that meant everything to her and for what? He never loved her. How did she ever believe that he loved her? She was stupid, ugly girl...and she could never compare to Massie, a gorgeous, popular girl.

Claire cried out when she missed a piece and cut her arm. She threw the torn up dress over her head rapidly and examined the laceration her arm. A thin line of blood was oozing down her arm. Claire lifted her finger to wipe it away. She watched as the blood reformed before gripping the scissors tightly and moving them toward the gash. The metal blade felt cold and powerful against her milky colored arm. She moved the blade over to her cut, wanting to press the blade into her gash. Stopping herself from doing something, Claire threw the scissors against the wall and scolding herself for even thinking such a thing.

Tears fell from her eyes as she clapped once. Darkness surrounded her. Leaning against the sink, she watched her haunted, dark reflection. A pair of empty blue eyes stared back at her.

~X~

**Wow. That was a bit creepy, doncha think?**

**I'm sorry Claire is so OC and kind of a punk rock chic, but it wouldn't work if she was the same girl as the one in the actual series.**

**This is filled with angst because it's unrequited love...not to mention a consequence is about to appear.**

**Stay tuned if you like it...**

**Oh. And leave me a review, giving me feedback. It really helps me write and know what my readers think.**

**Thanks again for the last reviews. They were great!**

**Anime. **


	3. White Houses

**I'm back. Thanks for the reviews! I loved them to pieces.**

**The song is White Houses by Vanessa Carlton.**

**Here's the next chapter...ENJOY!**

**X**

**White Houses**

**_X_**

Cam's lips pulled away from Massie's, savoring the taste of her sweet strawberry flavored lips. He smiled shyly at her while she bit her lip and grabbed his hand. She shut her locker with ease and pulled him towards her. Her lips met his for a brief second before she pulled away, blushing slightly.

"Do that again. It was hot, Block," Josh purred while Kemp gave a low whistle and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Knock it off," Cam said, pulling his blushing girlfriend towards him tightly. He snaked his arms around her and she cuddled into his strong arms.

Alicia swooned and sighed. "Why can't every boy be like that?" She flicked Josh's Yankees cap with annoyance while Dylan and Kristen nodded their heads in agreement.

Josh pouted and pulled Alicia towards him. "What are you talking about babe? I'm very romantic."

She pulled away and scoffed. "Please." She walked away with Kristen and Dylan, complaining. Josh rolled his eyes, but Kemp and him followed the girls in pursuit.

Cam smiled at Massie with adoration. "What?" She asked him with amusement, a smile playing on her lips.

"Nothing," He muttered, kissing her forehead and leaning down to attack her lips. She pulled away, raising perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked her. She shook her head as if he didn't understand.

"We're in public Cam. We have to slow down on the PDA...people are watching," She explained with a sigh.

"Let them watch," He said, grinning. Cam leaned towards her and tried to capture her lips, but she pushed at his chest.

"Cam," She said sternly with a frown. She shook her head and muttered something about class. At the last second, Massie turned around and said, "Save the kissing for later." Cam felt a pang of annoyance, but dropped it when he heard the bell rang. He walked in the other direction, hoping he wouldn't be late for class.

X

Sighing with relief, Claire swung her backpack over her sore shoulder and walked out of the classroom with gogurt eating Layne. Her dark haired friend squeezed the bottom of the gogurt and opened her mouth to swallow more artificially colored yogurt. To her disappointment, it was all gone. Layne shrugged and threw it out. Claire rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Why do you eat that stuff?" Claire asked Layne with amusement as they stopped at Layne's locker. As soon as Layne slammed her fist against her locker, it opened with ease. She stuffed her books inside the locker and then shut it. She turned to look at Claire with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" She joked as they started walking down the hallway again.

Claire scoffed and elbowed Layne playfully in the shoulder. Layne muttered an ouch while Claire giggled slightly. She stopped smiling when she found a distinguished pair of two different colored eyes staring at her. Cam waved at her briefly with a small smile before walking into his classroom, following Massie. She waved back weakly, and then lowered her eyes to the ground.

Layne looked over at her friend and raised an eyebrow. She glanced over at the spot where Cam Fisher was standing and swore under her breath. As they passed the classroom Cam had previously entered, Layne stopped in the doorway. She smiled mischievously when she felt Cam's questioning eyes on her. She raised her middle finger and mouthed, "Fuck you," before rejoining Claire.

"What was that?" Claire asked in confusion, straightening her jean jacket as Layne slapped her back lightly.

"You'll thank me one day."

X

Setting the tray down lightly, Cam glanced over at Claire and sat down at his usual table. She was sitting across the cafeteria, talking to Layne and some other people who he didn't know by names. A bad popular boy habit.

"Cam, sweetie," Massie trilled, placing her manicured hand on top of Cam's. Cam turned to look at her and immediately smiled softly. He kissed her knuckles and wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She burst into laughter and swatted at his hand.

"Keep it in the bedroom," Kemp shouted with amusement, while running his hands down a pretty blonde's, that was sitting in his lap, stomach.

"Speak for yourself," Josh said, chewing with his mouth open. Cam grimaced and looked away.

Cam glanced over his shoulder at Claire, who still hadn't noticed his staring. Massie coughed into her hand, making Cam turn back around.

"Keep your eyes on one girl," She whispered, with a forced smile.

"What was that?" Cam asked her, not quite catching on to Massie's jealously.

"Just talking to myself." She grinned at him and took a bit of her caesar salad. Cam waited for her to finish because he was one hundred percent positive she wasn't just talking to herself. She most likely commented on the fact that he was looking for Claire, whom Massie didn't like.

"Cam..."

Sure enough, he was right.

"You're not cheating on me, are you?" She asked him softly, her amber eyes melted into his. Cam shook his head and stifled a laugh at her jealously. He could have poked fun at her emotions, but he knew she wouldn't find it funny, so he went with a romantic response that would satisfy her.

"How could I Mass? I'm in love with you."

She smiled and pulled her hands away. "I thought so. She's not exactly what we call pretty either."

Dylan and Kristen giggled while Alicia smirked. Cam's shoulders slumped as he turned to look as his girlfriend. She glanced innocently over at him.

"Massie..." He began sternly, but she cut him off with a urgent, hungry kiss.

He sighed before pulling away and glanced back at Claire, who was now leaving with Layne and an unidentified boy.

She looked incredible today. She was wearing a gray tank top with a jean jacket over it. Her white blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her tight dark jeans squeezed her legs, outlining her figure. Claire threw back her head and laughed at something Layne just said. She had a pretty smile...

Claire was beautiful.

Cam shook his head with a small smile. He shouldn't notice these things. She was just his friend.

X

"Bye peeps I'm off to the concert," Layne kissed her middle finger, displaying it to her friends. She exited the building with Elijah, her boy toy for the time being that was supplying her sick concert tickets. Claire snickered with the blonde haired boy standing next to her.

He stopped laughing and glanced sadly over at a crowd of people, which made her stop laughing.

She followed his eyes and found him looking at his old soccer buddies. "Miss them?" She asked, knowing the answer. He nodded and she put a hand on his shoulder, sympathetically.

"I know how that feels, Derrick. To be used...tossed aside."

His brown eyed searched her for any sign of joking. When he couldn't find any, he smiled softly. He scuffed his shoes against the sidewalk.

"Thanks, Claire. It's hard you know...unrequited love."

She nodded with understanding. If only he knew, that's _exactly _how she felt. "What she did to you was cruel."

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not. She took away your best friend and manipulated you," Claire said harshly. Her expression softened and she lowered her voice, "It's wrong, Derrick."

He gazed up at the ceiling, avoiding her glance. She knew he agreed with her. It was just...difficult to admit that the one you loved used you.

"You'll win them back Derrick. Especially with your charm and your good looks," She grinned and punched his shoulder playfully. He laughed at and turned to look at her.

"Thanks Lyons. Fisher was right. You're a cool girl."

"Damn straight," Claire said cockily, making him burst into laughter again. They continued to walk down the hall, goofing around.

X

Walking towards her with ease, he placed his cold hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

She chuckled before jokingly saying, "Paris Hilton?"

He took away his hands and spun her around. "Are my hands that girly?" She nodded with a laugh and jumped off her desk. Class wasn't going to start for another ten minutes.

"Very, Camellia," She teased. He softly shoulder punched and asked, "Hey, are you going to Massie's party tonight?"

"Guess I forgot to put it on my calendar," She replied dryly, taking her seat in the back row. He sat in the seat next to her and turned to look at her.

"You can come, Claire. She likes you."

Claire laughed shortly, bitterness seeping through. "I always got the impression that laughing at someone meant the exact opposite."

Cam sighed. "Can't you two just get along? You're my best friend and she's my girl." Claire bitterly noticed that Cam said the last part with sickening adoration.

Her body slumped into her seat and she willed herself not to get upset at this. "I'll try," She muttered, as students started to pile into the room.

Cam nodded brightly before turning to greet Plovert.

Claire walked over to the Professor and asked if she could go to the nurse's office because she wasn't feeling well. He nodded and she quickly left, avoiding Cam's gaze.

A tear threatened to fall down her cheek, but she wiped it away instantly. She won't allow herself to be weak.

X

Click.

Click.

Click.

Oh, wait. Good show.

Claire set the clicker down on the edge of the couch. The Secret Life of the American Teenager was on. Yes, the show went against everything she believed in, but it was entertaining in a trashy, guilty pleasure way. She bit into her salty popcorn as she watched Amy lie to her mom about having a good day. It was the first episode...perfect.

_"How was your day, Amy?"_

_"Oh...um..great Mom. Can't talk though really. I have to go to the bathroom."_

_Amy hurried into the bathroom and slowly took out the pregnancy test from the bag._

Claire was mesmerized by the TV and watched the next few moments intensely. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the world slowing down around her as she watched Amy cry silently after finding out the results. Claire quickly turned off the TV and stared at the blank screen.

Did she...

No...she couldn't have been that blind. Of course, they used a condom. I mean, who wouldn't...because that would mean she could be...

No. It's impossible.

Claire tapped her finger against her thighs while she hummed nervously. Thoughts flooded her mind.

She wasn't a virgin anymore. Cam didn't know. No one did.

So if they didn't use a-

She held her breath and then exhaled loudly. She felt her heart beat quicken, which meant she was panicking. Claire reached for her phone and dialed Layne's number. She told herself to calm down. She had to be sure, there was nothing to freak out about.

Yet.

"Layne, can you meet me at the CVS in town? It's an emergency."

X

Her movements were angelic, soft and exquisite. She was confident as she moved against his body. The brunette wanted him to know that she was in charge. He rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking, but allowed her to aggressively grind against him. He chuckled when he saw her throw him a sexy smirk. Massie stopped dancing and narrowed her flickering amber eyes.

"What's so funny, Cam? My dancing?" She put her tiny hands on her slender waist and glared at him.

"No, Mass. You're as sexy as hell." She flashed him a wicked grin and winked.

"Brb," Massie squealed and ran off to get a drink.

The music was loud and pounding, threatening to make everyone deaf. The large mansion was crowded with the most popular kids at school. Tons were piled all over the place, hooking up and drinking. A few kids smoked pot outside, but nothing too dangerous.

Yep. Another unsupervised party.

Cam wondered if Massie's parents were on a business trip or something. It seemed like that was the case with them nowadays.

He wandered over to the front window and pulled the curtains aside. Cam gazed out the glass window, looking over at the Lyon's house. All of the house lights were off, as they should be. It was probably midnight and a school night...

Cam reached for his phone and checked his inbox. Nothing from Claire. She really wasn't going to come.

"Here goes nothing," Cam whispered to himself. He dialed Claire's number and listened to the several rings.

_Hey, it's Claire. Not here now...you know what to do. And if you don't...you're an idiot. Bye._

"Claire, it's me. Call me back." Cam shut his phone quickly and turned to see his girlfriend with narrowed eyes.

She frowned at him in annoyance and tapped her feet against the ground impatiently. Massie crossed her arms over her chest and watched Cam flash a sheepish grin.

"Calling Claire? Is my party that boring?" She tried to keep her tone jokingly, but her eyes were fierce and she felt he could see through her. She was clearly upset.

"Mass, don't be like that," He coaxed her. He pulled a strand of hair from her face.

"Then come on...let's hang in m bedroom," Massie purred, but Cam chuckled.

"Massie, you're on the verge of getting drunk. Let's just take it easy," He said, leading her away from the booze.

He couldn't take advantage of someone he loved.

X

"Claire, are you sure you want to do this?" Layne asked her. The blonde nodded and sucked in a deep breath.

"I have to, Layne. I have no choice," She muttered bravely, trying to stay strong in front of her best friend.

Layne nodded sadly, but her expression turned livid. "When I get my hands on Cam-

"He can't ever know, Layne. Promise me that," She choked on her words, clenching her fists tightly.

Layne gazed over at her best friend and ran a hand through her curly black hair. She knew it wasn't right. Hell, this whole situation was screwed up. How the fuck did this ever happen? Her best friend was a good girl. Claire didn't deserve this...

"Promise."

Claire smiled weakly at her friend and walked into Layne's bathroom in a daze. She glanced back, over her shoulder, at Layne who was forcing a smile. Exhaling shakily, Claire walked into the bathroom, clutching the pregnancy test she bought at CVS. She put the toilet seat down and sat down. Claire had taken the test ten minutes ago. It should be ready now. It was probably was.

Claire just didn't want to look at the results.

She wiped away her forming tears and shook the object in her hand. She held her breath and counted to three before gazing down at the stick.

A red positive sign.

**~X~**

**Sorry! I'm going to leave you there with a cliffhanger.**

**I know most of you hate Cam right now and I don't blame you...but try to think about it in his perspective.**

**Please drop me a review and I'll try to update soon.**

**I have to update my other Clique fic first..**

**Anime.**


	4. That's What You Get

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**School is officially back in session and the only time I can update is on weekends, but I'm juggling four fics and highschool.**

**Please understand my dilemma! Every wkend, you won't get an update. More like every 5 or 6. SORRY!**

**So updates will be slow and rare. You have been warned!**

**Song: That's What You Get by Paramore**

**X**

**That's What You Get**

**X**

Her eyes alertly searched the room and her body trembled as she reached for her locker door. The blue-eyed girl told herself to take a deep breath and she wrung her hands. Shaking slightly, she griped the lock and entered in her pin number. The locker jumped out at her, surprising her. She let out a small yelp and reached inside to grab her books hurriedly. When she was done, she shut her locker quickly and pressed her back against the metal locker.

RING. RING.

She jumped at the sound of the bell nearby that signaled the beginning of class. She bit her lip and gazed down at her books sprawled on the floor.

"Need some help?"

She ignored Derrick's question and continued to pick up her books. She looked up to see him handing her the books she needed.

"Thank you, but I really should go," She mumbled, holding her books tightly to her chest.

"You okay?"

"Fine thanks, Derrick." She hurried away from the blonde haired boy who watched her retreat in confusion.

Claire Lyons was scared.

Nervous.

Jumpy.

Paranoid. Yes, that was a good adjective.

She hurried into her classroom and sat in her desk, quietly. She ignored the gossip and chatter going around. Claire watched as the teacher shushed everyone and asked for them to simmer down.

"Now class, please turn in your essays on ancient civilizations."

Claire's face paled as she turned to her backpack that now seemed to duplicate a million times. She reached into her bag and pulled out her binder. Claire pretended to shuffle through her papers, looking for the exact essay.

The one that was worth half her grade.

Claire bit her quivering lip and raised her hand slowly. The teacher's eyes peered over to her and motioned for her to speak.

"Yes, Miss Lyons. Question?"

"Umm...Mr. Marks, it appears as if I left my essay at home," She lied, gritting her teeth.

He looked sternly at her and shook his head.

"My, my, Miss Lyons. That is quite a disappointment. I'm sorry but I specifically asked for the essay to be turned in today. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you an zero."

"But...but Mr. Marks," She stuttered, her lip quivering.

"No buts, Miss Lyons." He turned to the boy in the front that was holding the collected essays. Claire slumped down in her chair.

She had officially changed her A- to C+

Her parents would be _pleased_.

Her stomach churned uneasily. Claire felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her hand shot straight up into the air. The teacher grunted moodily before calling on her.

"Sir, I don't feel well. May I use the restroom?"

"If you must Miss..."

The teacher didn't even get to finish his sentence because Claire rushed out of the room.

X

She ran into the bathroom and made a beeline for the stalls. Claire ignored the annoyed barbie dolls that were redoing their hair and fixing their dark eyeliner. She hurriedly pulled her hair back and threw up noisily into the toilet.

The barbies rolled their eyes and walked out the door in disgust. Claire choked on her fiery words to let out another mouthful of vomit into the toilet. She reached for the toilet flusher and then wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper.

Claire pulled out a piece of gum and then popped it into her mouth. She exited the bathroom stall and was face to face with a concerned Layne. Claire wiped her mouth against her sleeve and then smiled weakly at Layne.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's all over school Claire. Courtesy of Alicia Rivera, queen bee number two. I came to see you obviously."

"Thanks, but I'm okay." She walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. Layne stood behind her, watching the mirrored image of Claire. She crossed her hands over her chest and paced.

Claire sighed and turned to her friend. She stopped Layne's pacing by placing her hands on her shoulder affectionately.

"I'm fine. Just a virus going around."

"A virus? You're sure about this?" Layne asked her incredulously. Claire nodded and turned towards the mirror. She pushed back a few strands of her messy hair.

"Fuck Claire. Stop lying to yourself. This is bullshit. Tell me the truth. Better yet, tell yourself the fucking truth."

Claire eyes widened, but she stopped herself in time. She smoothed her hair down with her hands and avoided Layne's gaze.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Layne swore under her breath. "Claire! Tell the fucking truth."

Claire pushed aside her best friend. "Screw you. I have no fucking idea what you're talking about. Leave me the fuck alone Layne." She ignored the dark, baggy eyes that gazed back at her in the mirror as she walked out of the bathroom in a hurry.

Layne kicked the bottom of the sink in anger and placed her hands on her face in frustration. Her hand slid down her face with impatience and her expression was livid.

"I'm going to fucking murder that boy."

X

"Stop it."

"No, you stop it."

She giggled and said, "Stop it."

He leaned over and kissed her soft lips. "I can't control myself."

Massie put a finger to her boyfriend's lips. "Save the kissing for tonight."

Cam looked at her in confusion. "Are we doing something tonight?"

Massie pouted. "Is that an issue Cam? That your girlfriend wants to be with you?"

"No, it's not Mass. It's just that the guys and I have our soccer match tonight against our biggest rivals, the Sharks." Cam ran a hand through his hair, nervous of his girlfriend's next words.

"Cam...am I physic?"

Cam prepared himself for her next words. He leaned against the lockers, pressing his back hard into the metal.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then why would I know when your soccer game is?"

Cam tried to laugh, but it was hard because her jokes were getting lamer by the day. He placed an arm around her, but she shrugged it off before slamming her locker. She glared at him with a bit of hurt shown in her eyes.

"I guess I'll see you when your life isn't so busy with the guys."

"Mass-

"Forget it."

Cam swore under his breath and walked stiffly in the other direction. He didn't want to deal with her shit right now. He had other things on his mind.

X

Cam slipped into the classroom just before the bell rang. He glanced around the room and saw that the only seat available was next to Layne, Claire's friend who pretty much hated him. Why? He had no clue. Cam watched her exchange a look with the girl next to her.

Layne whispered something to the girl next to her, which she giggled at before looking at him with a smirk. Cam heard Layne mutter the word asshole before looking straight ahead. He turned to her and whispered, "Come again?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Fisher."

"If it's about me, it concerns me," He retorted bitterly.

"Sorry, Fisher, but I don't talk to scum assholes like you."

Cam opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher cut him off. Suddenly, Cam felt a vibration coming from his pocket. Keeping his eyes on the teacher, he reached for his phone, pulling it out with ease. Quickly, he glanced down at the screen.

**Stay the fuck away from Claire or I will personally make sure you can't have children. **

Cam glanced over at Layne, who kept her eyes straight on the teacher. Her green eyes were hardened, and her nostrils were flaring. Cam narrowed his eyes at her, but bit his tongue from saying something nasty. He would hold it in for Claire.

Usually Layne hated him, but this time it felt like she actually wanted to kill him. He could tell she was threatening him, and would stick to her word.

Cam put his phone back into his pocket and tried to listen to the lecture, but his mind was set on Layne's words, which were harsher than normal.

What the hell did he do?

X

The walls were closing in around her. The whispers, the laughter, and the screaming echoed in her mind over and over again. The lights flickered from bright to dim, dim to bright. Her ears were ringing loudly, matching her shaky strides towards her locker. Her blue eyes are glued to the floor, avoiding any eye contact that could possibly be made.

When Claire made it to the lockers, she placed a hand on her forehead, wiping away the sweat. She tried to focus on a point across the hallway, but it seemed so far away. Her vision blurred slightly and her right hand flew to her stomach. Claire cringed from the pain and let out a painful groan. She felt her breathing become more rapid.

"Having trouble?"

Claire turned to see Derrick standing shyly to the side of her. She smiled weakly at him before taking a step towards him. Her head felt dizzy and her cheeks were warm. Claire felt her stomach twist into tight knots. She yelped before staring at Derrick with wide eyes before they fluttered close. Her body went limp and crumbled to the ground.

"Claire!" Derrick shouted, catching her limp body.

X

The next few seconds passed by slowly. Derrick shook Claire, yelling for her to open her eyes. Movement around him stopped, watching to see what was happening.

"Someone get a nurse!" Derrick shouted angrily at a few girls standing near by. They nodded their heads rapidly and ran off to find someone.

He shook her a bit harder, but stopped when a sharp voice snapped at him from behind.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The kneeling Derrick turned to see a fuming Cam who had his fists clenched at his side. Derrick sighed with impatience and snapped, "Not now, Cam."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing, man. Claire fainted and I caught her." Derrick's eyes widened at the accusation.

"I would beat the living shit out of you if you weren't holding my best friend," Cam snapped, kneeling down and reached for Claire. Derrick pulled Claire's body away from Cam, frustrating the dark haired boy.

"Let me fucking hold her Derrick. She's my friend."

"She's my friend too Fisher," Derrick retorted, making Cam's eyes widen in anger. He snatched Claire away from Derrick and turned his back to Derrick.

"Don't you dare call Claire your fucking friend. She would never befriend an asshole like you."

Derrick opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Defeated, he stood up and mumbled, "Sorry, Cam," and stood a few feet back. Cam ignored his apology and stroked Claire's hair. His eyes softened completely as he traced the outline of her face.

"You're going to be okay, Claire," He whispered softly.

_And now that I've found Derrick. He'll fucking pay for laying a finger on you and Massie_, Cam thought to himself. He helped his limp best friend up and he carried her quickly to the Nurse's office.

X

_Claire, you're beautiful._

_Claire, I can't believe you trusted him._

_Claire, there's something I have to tell you._

_I'm back with Massie, isn't that great?_

_I love you Claire._

_Fuck Claire! When are you going to tell yourself the fucking truth?_

_Love you, always._

_Claire, Claire, Claire._

Claire jumped up from the bed, her eyes wide. She choked from her rapid breathing, feeling hot and dizzy. Her blurred vision slowly turned back into regular vision. She felt someone squeeze her hand from the side of the bed. She turned to see her black haired friend holding her hand affectionately.

"Where am I, Layne?"

"Nurse's. You fainted in the middle of the hallway."

Claire slowed her breathing. "Were you there?"

"No, but he was." She muttered bitterly, pointing in the direction of outside the room.

Claire saw Cam and Massie having a heated conversation. She could tell it was intense because Massie's cheeks were bright red and her eyes were dangerously narrowed. The brunette moved her hands rapidly around as she talked and tapped her feet impatiently when Cam spoke to her. Claire watched Cam's stiff features light up in anger. She watched him turn towards her and catch her eye. Claire's gaze turned away from his eyes, back to Layne's.

"I can't talk right now, Massie. Claire's awake."

She heard Cam's hurried footsteps jog into the room, making Layne immediately stiffen. She let go of Claire's hand and stood up in front of Cam's path to Claire. Her green eyes narrowed at Cam.

"Don't take another step towards her, Fisher."

"Layne, seriously?"

"I mean it Fisher. Don't take another fucking step," Layne swore loudly, instantly forgetting about trying to be calm for her best friend.

Claire watched them argue back and forth, making her ears pound even more. She finally stood up from her bad, shivering slightly. Claire touched Layne's arm and pulled her towards her.

"Layne, give Cam and I a minute."

Layne gave her a stern look, but left mumbling some nasty words towards Cam, who just smirked at Layne. His gaze softened when he turned towards Claire. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. Claire felt her body shiver, from head to toe. Cam pulled away in concern and grabbed her hand, leading her back up onto her bed.

"Are you okay Claire? Did Derrick-

"Derrick didn't do anything Cam," Claire said wearily, tucking herself into the covers. He sat next to her and ran his hand through his hair.

"I saw him over your body and..."

"He caught me, Cam. He saved me from a possible head injury so if that bothers you..."

Cam placed a finger against Claire's soft lips. Her irritated expression turned into a weary one. She removed Cam's finger and untucked herself from the covers. She jumped down from the bed and reached for her jacket.

"Claire, you need some sleep," Cam demanded sternly.

"No, Cam. You need to stop being around me." Claire put her jacket on and slipped on her shoes. She tried walking out the door, but Cam jumped in her way.

"Claire, what are you talking about? I'm worried about you..."

"Cam, you need to stop caring." Her voice cracked slightly, as she tried to push him aside. He placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her lightly against the adjacent wall.

"Claire, I care about you. I don't what's going on or even why...but I'm there for you. You have to know that." His concerned different colored eyes tore her heart into a million pieces.

She mustered all of her strength and pushed him away. She scowled at him and her eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to listen to her tired attitude. He needed to be yelled at...that way he wouldn't want to talk to her again...

"Cam, you think you're honestly looking out for me? Well, fuck that. Deep down, we both know you're selfish and insensitive especially with my feelings!" She shouted angrily at him before shutting the door behind her.

Cam stared emptily at the spot where Claire was standing, wondering what he did wrong.

~X~

Claire poked at her mashed potatoes, airily, not really paying attention to the lively dinner she was missing out on. She ignored her younger brother Todd who was poking at her side.

Todd widened his eyes in concern at his sister's blankness. He quickly grinned to avoid his parent's questioning his solemn behavior. He wasn't sure what was causing his sister depression, but it was unbelievable how it was affecting him, of all people! He never knew how worried he could be about his annoying, bratty old sister...

He watched her tuck limp strands of blonde behind her ear. Her pale face and big bags under her eyes showed how tired and ill she looked. Her eyes had a fearful and weary look to them, bringing out the tired wrinkles around her eyes. Todd watched her shaky hands lift a spoon full of mashed potatoes up into the air, about to enter her mouth before she dropped it back onto her plate.

"Claire, how was your day? We heard it was eventful," Mr. Lyons said with a chuckle.

Claire dropped her spoon and frowned slightly. "Eventful?"

"Well you did faint, Claire."

Todd watched his sister's confusion fade. Her face turned emotionless. "May I be excused?"

Her parents exchanged a glance. Claire didn't wait for an answer before getting up quickly and dumping her plates into the sink. She walked over to her room.

Todd laughed nervously at his parents.

"Puberty?" He suggested. His parents shook their heads in amusement.

He sighed to himself. It was hard to cover up his depressed sister's ass.

X

Claire ran to the bathroom and quickly pulled back her hair before puking into the toilet. She tried to keep the volume of her vomiting to a minimum, so her parents wouldn't hear. Claire flushed the toilet once she was done and slowly got up from her kneeling position. She turned the faucet on and rinsed her mouth out.

Gazing at herself in the mirror, Claire urged herself not to panic.

She looked...awful.

Claire reached inside her cabinet and took out a bag of Chips Ahoy. She reached in for ten and stuffed her face with the cookies. One by one, Claire downed the a stack of Chips Ahoy. Filled with guilt, Claire threw the box away and felt a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Before she could reach the toilet, her stomach yanked at her with pain. Claire reached for the sink to steady herself and she held onto her stomach.

Tears fell from her eyes, yearning for the pain to go away. One minute she was not hungry, then she would throw up, then she would eat a ton of shit, and then vomit again. And every time, her stomach would pull at her tightly, knocking the breath right out of her. Claire squeezed her eyes shut, begging herself not to cry. That's all she had been doing lately.

Eating. Vomiting. Sleeping. Crying.

She kept the light on in the bathroom, knowing she would revisit the bathroom several times later. Claire walked over to her computer and logged on. She clicked on the goggle search engine and typed in "pregnancy."

6 billion hits.

She clicked on the first link, immediately sending her to a site filled with the process of a baby. She skimmed through the intro and painfully gasped as she read the beginning.

_**Pregnancy symptoms include strange urges to eat, fast changing hormones, bad eating habits, yearning for sleep, frequent urination, and the most obvious symptom is stomach pains.**_

Claire continued to scroll down until she reached pregnancy wanting to keep reading, her eyes painfully scanned the words.

_**If the test's result is a red positive sign, you are pregnant. No exceptions.**_

Claire let out a yelp before she could stop herself. She felt her body shaking as her breathing became irregular. Tears streamed down her reddened cheeks as she exited the web page. Claire choked for breath, letting out noises of hysteria as she tried to find air. Once she found it, she swallowed with struggle and tried to calm herself down.

She had tried to tell herself it was a nightmare. Just a little mistake.

That night was a mistake.

Claire had tried to deny it, not accept it. Refuse it, even.

Nothing worked.

She couldn't hide herself from the truth. Couldn't hide from the test, Layne, Cam, no one.

She was a person after all, a normal everyday living person.

Except, there was something inside her. Living, Breathing, Feeding.

Her baby.

Cam's baby.

X

**I know some people are worried that the baby will ruin the whole story.**

**If you don't like it, don't read.**

**This is not a copy of Secret Life. I repeat NOT A COPY of any pregnancy shows or movies or whatever.**

**Because here, in my fic, anything could happen.**

**Muahahahhahaha. Cliff hanger no?**

**Reviews?**

**Anime. **

**PS. If you want to know when I will be reviewing or what I'm writing about, please check out my twitter: Animeaddict232 or my tumblr: AA2323232**


	5. Set Fire to the Rain

***Hides behind couch* Don't be mad readers! I have been so caught up with school, but now it's the middle of summer and I have no excuse. I know now where this story is heading. And for all of you My Wish fans, or Change of Heart fans as we now know the story, this story WILL NOT be as long as my previous Clique one because I'm working on other stories as well! But please still read and review to let me know you're still out there! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Clique characters AT ALL**

**Song: Set Fire to the Rain by Adele (NEW FAV SONG, had to include it!)**

**X**

**Set Fire to the Rain**

**X**

Claire knocked furiously on the door before stepping back. She stood silently in the pouring rain, ignoring the shivers running down her back. Her eyes were sore and her body was weary from the pacing she had been doing. She figured she just needed to get away from her house, find someone to talk to. Claire just prayed her friend would be willing to talk about this.

The door opened slowly and a sleepy figure stood in the doorway. "Claire?"

"Can I come in?" She managed to choke out.

Layne sleepily mumbled yes and stepped aside to allow Claire inside. Claire walked up the familiar steps and walked into Layne's room. She fell on her best friend's bed with a heavy sigh and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if she could count the number of cracks it contained.

"It's 3 am...you knocked on my door. Start talking," Layne demanded as she shut the door behind her and sat in her swivel chair by her purple study desk. "And do it quietly, my parents are sleeping ya know," She added grumpily.

Tears welled in Claire's eyes. She rubbed at them furiously, willing them to go away, but one tear fell, followed by another. She sat up and hugged herself tightly, as if she was protecting herself. Claire looked at Layne who was now staring at her intently.

"Layne, I...," Her voice trailed off as a sob escaped her lips. She shut her quivering lips together, afraid to open them again. Layne looked over at her with concern. Claire forced herself to open her mouth and say something before her emotions got the best of her.

"I think...no, I _am."_

Layne asked slowly, "You are what, Claire?"

The blonde haired girl took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "I'm pregnant."

Layne sat there emptily, staring at her best friend in shock. She never imagined how real this was, how real Claire's situation was. Layne looked over at her friend who erupted into sobs and hiccups, tears leaking down her face like water falls. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was their senior year, the supposed best year of high school. Claire was going to be a cinema critic...she had a future. And now? Layne clenched her fists tightly and shut her eyes. _He _did this to her. When she opened her eyes, she let go of her anger and concentrated on Claire. Her best friend needed her and she was going to be there for her. No matter what.

Layne stood up from her chair and walked over to Claire. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Claire sobbed on her shoulder, tears spilling on Layne's baggy t-shirt. Claire held on tight, afraid of letting go. The sounds coming out of her mouth echoed the sound of the rain pouring from outside. They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, until Claire had no tears left to shed. She slowed her breathing and unattached her arms from Layne. She laid back on the bed and Layne followed her lead.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Silence.

"Abortion? Or are you going to carry it to term? Maybe put it up for adoption?"

Silence.

Layne said with exasperation, "_Claire."_

"I don't know, Layne," Claire snapped. She sighed and her tone became solemn, "I don't...know."

A few minutes later, Layne said, "You know you have to tell him. I know I'm not his biggest fan and at this point, you're probably not either...but he deserves to know."

When Claire didn't say anything, Layne continued softly, "He cares about you, Claire. He can help."

"I...I don't want to tell him," She said softly, barely hearable.

"I know it seems hard, but it won't be. You two are best friend...you'll work something out. Maybe he'll even dump that wench for you."

Claire paused. "Layne...he doesn't even remember _it. _To him, we're just friends and after this, we...we won't even have that."

Layne's heart clenched when she heard Claire's voice crack. Her friend was so in love with Cam Fisher who didn't love her the same way. She sounded so broken, so fragile...as if she could never bounce back from this. And for once, Layne didn't know what to do.

So she said nothing.

X

"Is Claire home?"

Ms. Lyons smiled at him warmly. "I'm sorry, Cam. She left last night to sleep over at Layne's. She should be home anytime soon."

Cam nodded and thanked her as he walked away from the Lyon's house. He checked his phone again to see if Claire returned any of his calls or texts. Cam snapped his phone shut in frustration, wondering where she was. They hadn't left on the best terms yesterday and he wanted to talk about it. He wasn't sure why Claire was mad at him or thought he was insensitive. Cam had checked to make sure he didn't forget her birthday or any other important date. So what was the big deal? What did he possibly do to make her angry?

He shook his head and headed towards Massie's house. Cam had to talk to Massie too regarding their relationship problems. He wasn't exactly on the best terms with her either. Cam knocked on the door and waited patiently. Massie opened the door and took one glance at Cam before trying to shut the door in his face. Cam kept a hand in the doorframe and pushed it open before she could slam it.

"Why are we fighting?"

Massie narrowed her eyes and said exasperated, "If you don't know then _why _are you here?"

"Because I love you...and if you're upset with me, then we need to talk about it."

She gave him a long, hard stare before her expression softened. "Why are you so sweet, Cam?"

Cam shot her a confused look. "Is that why we're fighting?"

Massie shook her head, trying to fight the smile forming on her face. "No, you doofus. We're not fighting because you're too sweet. It just means it's harder for me to stay mad at you."

A smile crept onto Cam's face as he walked towards her. He snaked his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hmmm...that could work to my advantage."

She suppressed her laughter and allowed him to lean in and kiss her softly. When he pulled away, she muttered with a small smile, "I'm still mad at you."

Cam kissed her again. "How bout now?"

She shrugged with amusement. "A little less now..."

He continually kissed her lips until she was doubling over with laughter, shouting, "Okay, okay. I give up. I give up!"

Cam's smile faded when he said, "In all seriousness, why were you mad?"

Massie sighed. "It's going to sound stupid, but I was jealous."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Of?"

"Of the relationship you have with Claire. It's like the two of you have your own little world. It's something she has that I don't have. It doesn't help that she's crushing on you," She added haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cam burst into laughter, but tried to hide it when he saw Massie's unimpressed countenance. "That's ridiculous, Massie. Claire and I? We're just friends, nothing more. Believe me."

Massie's expression softened. "You don't like her more than a friend?"

Cam squeezed her arm and pulled her in closer until their foreheads were touching. "How could I? I'm in love with _you, _Massie."

She grinned at that. "Good answer." Massie leaned into Cam and kissed his lips hungrily. She tugged on his shirt until it came off. She then ran her finger nails down his chest, still kissing him fiercely. Cam groaned into their kiss and ran his hand down to the small of her back.

Interrupting their kiss, the doorbell rang.

Massie murmured, "Ignore it." She smirked at him playfully and gestured towards the stairs. Cam started to follow her lead until the knocking started.

"I'll get it, cause you're not...I'll meet you up there," Cam stammered, blushing because his girlfriend was naked underneath her robe. She rolled her eyes and gave his butt a pat before padding up the stairs. Cam walked over to where his shirt had been discarded. With his shirt in hand, he opened the door and tried to comb his hair to make it look less messy.

Claire was standing in the doorway.

His eyes widened and he started to smile with relief. "Claire, I..."

She crossed her arms over her chest and said sarcastically, "My mom was right. You look really worried. In fact, you were so worried that you went to Massie's house for some _hot make up sex. _Classy."

Claire shook her head in disbelief and turned around to start walking towards her house again. Cam put an arm on her shoulder to stop her. "_Claire,_" He said with exasperation.

She turned around violently. "What, _Cam_? What is so damn important? Huh? Don't let me interrupt your sex life," She spat angrily at him.

He looked at her wearily, unsure why she was so angry with him. If they ever got into a fight, it was overlooked and they were fine the next time they hung out. So what was different? Cam took a close look at her face and saw that her eyes were bright red and blotchy. Her cheeks were bright pink and he knew they only looked like that when she had been crying. Her hair was sweaty and matted to her face. Cam even noticed that her hands were shaking slightly.

He took a deep breath and calmly said, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Claire's eyes flashed signs of hurt before she scrunched up her nose with disgust. "I have nothing to say to you anymore, Cam. Do me a favor and don't...don't talk to me anymore. I'll deal with it on my own."

She stormed off towards her house. Cam grunted, throwing on his shirt rapidly before following her. "Claire, can we please talk about this? What the hell did I do?"

Claire reached her door and looked back at Cam emptily. "You've done enough." The door slammed behind her.

Cam jiggled the knob and swore when he realized she had locked it. He knocked rapidly, yelling her name. After a few minutes of useless attempts, he kicked the door in frustration and yanked his hair. He knew he must have done something awful for Claire to act like this. She never lost her cool..._ever. _Cam stalked off towards Massie's house and opened the door.

"Mass, something came up babe. I...I gotta go."

"Is everything alright?" Her voice rang through the air.

"It will be," He yelled back up at her. "I hope anyway," He muttered to himself after he shut the door after him.

X

She gazed at herself in the steamed mirror and ran her index finger down the middle of her blurred reflection. Her empty blue eyes stared back at her, entrancing her. Claire's gaze lowered to her stomach and bitterly noted that it would blow up soon. She pressed her hands against the sink and bent her head down to control her overwhelming emotions. She felt like she needed the sink's support or she would collapse in a matter of seconds.

She was carrying Cam's baby and he didn't even know. And she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Claire was infuriated that Cam still went back to Massie and begged to be her little lap dog once again. When was he going to realize that his girlfriend was a manipulative bitch? Everyone else saw it, so why couldn't he? He's probably just with her for her looks, Claire thought angrily to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed harder against the edges of the sink.

She was attractive and she was a nice, fun person. So why couldn't Cam see that? He was so blinded by Massie that he hadn't noticed that he has a great girl, a great girl who would do anything for him.

Although Claire was apoplectic that Cam would prefer Massie over her, she was even angrier that she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him she was having his baby because she was embarrassed that Cam didn't even remember that they had sex and she would be mortified if Cam started to pity her for being lovesick. She didn't want that. She couldn't let Cam look at her any different.

Claire was going to kill two birds with one stone. She was going to eliminate her feelings for Cam by pushing him away and her embarrassment by letting go of her baby.

Layne and she had made an appointment for an abortion tomorrow afterschool. She tried to convince herself that the abortion would be the end of her problems. Claire looked down at her stomach and realized she had been rubbing small circles into her stomach, trying to soothe _it. _She removed her hand like she had been burnt by the touch and then scolded herself for muttering to _it. _Claire couldn't become attached. She needed to exterminate the problem as soon as possible. The abortion was the right thing to do, she thought to herself.

Instantly paling, Claire dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and her arms braced herself on the edges. She hurled into the toilet a few seconds later.

It _had _to be the right thing to do.

Nauseously, she moaned and held her stomach tightly before emptying her stomach into the toilet again.

X

"Have you seen, Claire?" Cam asked Josh, worriedly. He shifted from one foot to another before he started pacing around the lockers.

Josh shut his locker and gave him a funny look. "Why would I know where Lyons is?"

Cam covered his eyes with his hands in frustration. He pressed himself against the lockers. "I dunno, man. I just," He sighed and continued softly, "need to find her."

Josh shrugged. "Sorry bro. You're asking the wrong dude."

Cam turned towards Kemp who was leering at a girl across the hallway. He eyed her hungrily, checking her out from top to bottom and his eyes rested on a few...private areas. Cam shoved his shoulder and said, "Do you know where she is?"

Kemp rolled his eyes and turned to look at Cam in annoyance. "Why the fuck are you asking me? I'm not allowed to look at her, remember?"

Cam raised an eyebrow. "I said that?"

Kemp sneered. "Yeah, at my party, asshole. You were so wasted, but that didn't stop you from dry humping Lyons."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kemp shrugged with false innocence. "Nothing man. Forget it." A few seconds later, a devious smirk crept onto his face. "I may know someone who does know where she is."

"Who?"

"Harrington. I heard from Olivia that he's been seen with her for the past week."

Cam clenched his fists and shot him a murderous glare. "_Harrington? _You're shitting me, right Hurley?" He added, "Liv's just a gossip queen. That's a bullshit rumor."

Kemp put his hands up in amusement. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger." He snickered and jogged to catch up to the sexy girl he had been leering at.

"Josh?"

The Latino didn't look him in the eye. "I don't know what he's talking about."

Cam shook his head in disbelief and knew that his friend was lying. "Fine, I'll figure it out on my own. Catch ya later."

As a determined Cam walked in the other direction, Josh yelled, "Don't do anything stupid, Fisher!" The two different colored eyed boy ignored him as he trudged along the hallway.

X

Walking to her own beat down the hallway, Layne took out a green apple lollipop from her pocket and started sucking on it. She winced slightly from the sourness, but shortly adjusted to it. Layne rolled her eyes when she saw a couple making out in front of her. Instead of avoiding them, she simply pushed through them roughly and continued on her path.

Spotting a familiar face, her eyes narrowed and a scowl plastered onto her face. Picking up her speed, she walked towards the familiar person until she jumped in front of his path.

She took out her lollipop and angrily stated, "Stay away from her. Are we clear?" She looked at him in disgust and wondered what Claire saw in him. He was just a bastard, a lonely Massie wanting bastard.

Cam looked at her in relief. "Finally someone who knows where she is. Where can I find her?"

Layne sneered. "Did you not just hear what I said? Stay away from Claire."

Cam eyed her wearily. "This again? Layne, can you tell me what the hell is going on here?" He was tired of playing this game. Cam wanted answers.

She ignored his question and said, "If you dare _hurt _her again, I will personally make sure you're life is _fucking _hell." Layne slammed her fist on the locker in fury and shot him a murderous look before continuing down the hall.

Following her out the front entrance, Cam fell into line with her. "She won't answer my calls or my texts. Her mom says she doesn't want to see me and she blew up at me yesterday. _Please, _Layne. I need to see her."

Layne clenched her fist and turned to look at Cam. "_The only thing you're going to see is my fist_."

She drew back her arm and swung at his stomach as hard as she could. Groaning, Cam reached down and held his stomach in pain. He crumpled to the ground in pain. Layne ignored the bystanders that were gasping at her viciousness. She simply gave him a bittersweet triumphant smile. "Stay away from Claire, pretty boy. And stay away from me."

She took her lollipop out again and sucked on it once. Turning, Layne walked towards the SUV parked in the front. "Glad we had this chat, Cameron," She called out as she hopped into the back seat of the black SUV.

Cam looked up in time to see who was driving the SUV.

It was _Derrick_ _Harrington. _

And Claire Lyons was sitting in the passenger seat.

**X**

**Review, my lovelies!**

**Anime. **


	6. Stupid Boy

**Thank you so much my lovelies for the reviews! Glad to know you all still exist and support this story! Sorry for the wait again! (Weakness=slow updater)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique characters or the song Stupid Boy by Keith Urban (I own the Casey Weston version...The Voice shout out!)**

**X**

**Stupid Boy**

**X**

Claire pulled into the parking lot and parked in silence. She sat in the front seat, clutching the wheel tightly. Layne, having moved up to the passenger seat after Derrick dropped them off at Claire's house, bit down on her lollipop and crunched it into pieces.

"They're only going to talk about options, Claire. They'll take an ultra sound and that's it. You don't have to make a decision now. You're 18. You have time."

Clair nodded silently and grabbed her car keys. She got of the car, locked it, and walked towards the clinic with Layne. Outside of the building, a few women were pacing, holding up large white signs. When Claire saw their signs, she looked down at the ground and continued to walk forward. Layne, on the other hand, crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the women with narrowed eyes.

"Pro life."

"Save your baby."

"He or she is a living person."

As Claire walked up the stairs, one woman grabbed her forcefully and shook her. "Don't do this!"

"Get the fuck off of her, you freak," Layne snapped, shoving the woman off. She opened the door for Claire and they both walked in. The dark haired girl muttered something nasty about Catholic views.

Unfortunately Layne hadn't shut the door in time because Claire heard a women sneer, "_Baby killer." _

Layne grabbed Claire by the elbow and led her to the front desk. The blonde haired girl was too busy taking it all in to notice that the secretary was waiting for her to answer the question the secretary had just asked.

Layne sighed. "She wants an appointment for an abortion. How long?" The secretary handed the dark haired girl a clipboard and instructed Claire to fill it out. Layne led her friend over to the chairs and filled out the information for her. Handing it to Claire, Layne took out another lollipop and started sucking on it.

Claire watched the clock obsessively, willing for it to tick faster. She squirmed in her chair and tapped her feet aggressively against the carpet. Clutching the clipboard in her hand tightly, she squeezed her eyes shut and allowed herself to be consumed by her thoughts.

_Baby killer. _Is that what she was? A _baby killer_? Her sweaty palms moved to her stomach unconsciously, holding it tight. The _thing _in her stomach wasn't a person and it didn't have real thoughts or feelings. It was a thing, not _alive. _

Right?

She was brought of her thoughts by the sound of hysterical crying. Her eyes opened abruptly when she saw two nurses helping a haggard woman out of the clinic. Her black wild hair was matted to her sweaty face. The woman's wide blue eyes were looking around wildly.

"Please, no. I've changed my mind, Miss. Please, go back and get my baby. _My baby!" _She screeched. The nurses escorted her out the door and the clinic regained its silent composure. Claire didn't realize she was holding her breath. She unclenched her white fists and exhaled shakily.

"Claire Lyons."

It took a reassuring squeeze from Layne for her to realize that they had just called her. She stood up hesitantly with her clipboard and walked over to where the nurse was standing. Claire looked back to see Layne reaching for a magazine to occupy her time. Turning back around, Claire saw the nurse offer her a small smile and led the nervous blonde into a room that looked like a standard patient room.

"The doctor will be in soon."

All Claire could do was nod.

_Baby killer. _

Did that make her...a murderer?

Claire shut her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Crying. Like a pathetic little girl.

Unfortunately, in reality, she was pathetic. After all, she fooled herself into thinking Cam loved her which led to _this. _

The doctor walked into the room and greeted Claire with an amiable hello. Claire flashed a tight smile, but said nothing. She didn't feel like talking.

"My name is Dr. Reynolds. I'm going to take an ultra sound in a few seconds, but I was wondering if you had any questions for me?"

"Can you just take the ultra sound?"

The doctor looked at her sympathetically. "Sure." Dr. Reynolds swiveled in her chair backwards, opened a drawer, and pulled out a tube of gel. "I'm going to need for you to pull up your shirt so I can put this on your stomach, Ms. Lyons."

"Claire. I prefer to be called Claire," She said softly, lifting up her shirt to expose her stomach. The doctor nodded and applied the cream on her stomach. Claire shivered from the coolness of the cream.

"Alright, I'm going to ask that you keep still," The doctor said soothingly, pressed the cold machinery to Claire's stomach. Dr. Reynolds moved it gently around the young girl's stomach. "You can take a look as I'm doing this."

Claire sucked in her breath and turned her head towards the monitor. She stared long and hard at the screen, watching the blurred figure. She zoned out when the doctor explained to her the different parts of the baby that were visible. All she could focus on was the figure displayed on the monitor. The doctor removed the machinery from Claire's stomach, stepped back from her and turned towards the sink to wash her hands.

Claire turned away from the monitor and stared down at her feet for a few seconds. She didn't even notice that the doctor was talking to her. She was overwhelmed with emotions; she felt guilty, angry and frustrated with herself. Without thinking about her actions, she stood up from her chair and used her shirt to clean the gel off of her stomach. She walked quickly out of the room, ignoring the doctor's cries to come back.

Claire felt sick to her stomach for even considering having an abortion. How could she kill her baby? How could she kill a living breathing person? Technically, her baby wasn't breathing yet, but she or he was still a person, a person _she _created with Cam.

She walked out the clinic with Layne on her tail. Claire nodded at the woman who had previously attacked her. The woman smiled back at her and continued to shout her beliefs.

Claire was going to carry _her baby _to term. No matter what.

X

Cam rubbed his hands together, increasing the friction to warm his hands up. He cursed under his breath for not wearing gloves on a cold October morning. He pressed himself against the lockers, tapping his foot impatiently. He had woken up extremely early to get to school early to meet up with Claire. Cam was going to make her talk, after he showered her with gifts. Maybe she would forgive him for whatever the hell he did. She had too...

"Fisher, why the hell are you here?"

Cam cracked a small smile. "Winning back my friend. Why are you here, Plovert? You never come to school anymore, man."

Plovert rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm here. Principal pole in her ass caught me. She figured I couldn't be sick _everyday. _Figures."

Cam chuckled, punching Plovert's shoulder. "What is Burns making you do?"

Plovert clutched his broom and extended it to show Cam. "I have clean up duty in the morning for the next two months."

"Bummer."

Plovert grimaced. "Don't I know it. Who are you trying to cheer up?"

Cam's smile faded. "Claire. She's pissed at me and I have no idea why."

"So you're apologizing?"

"Yep."

"With gifts?"

"Looks like it."

"And...you have no idea why she's mad at you? And you're still going to apologize?"

"Sounds about right."

Plovert snickered. "You're fucked, man. Lyons? She's not going to fall for your little Mr. Romantic tricks like Massie."

Cam narrowed his eyes and punched Plovert in the shoulder. "Not tricks, Plovert. I really want to make it up to her."

The blonde boy flashed Cam a boyish grin. "Whatever, Fisher. It's your funeral." Plovert plugged in his earphones and continued to sweep the halls.

Cam started to roll his eyes, but the front door opened abruptly, stealing his attention. His two different colored eyes looked down in disappointment when he saw a crowd of people shuffling in. Claire was not among these people.

Cam ran a hand through his messy dark hair. He could wait.

X

"Claire, wait up!"

Hesitantly, Claire turned around and clutched her books tighter to her chest. Her eyes widened and her lips formed a tiny smile when she saw Derrick walking towards her. Grinning from ear to ear, he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair as he walked towards her. Derrick pulled her into a hug and said, "Too bad you couldn't hang out last night."

Claire tiny smile faltered. "I wish I could have."

Derrick smiled wider at this, if that was possible. "Listen, Claire, I was wondering if you wanted to get pizza tomorrow night?"

Claire nodded. "Slice of Heaven?"

"That's the place."

"Sure thing. What time should Layne and I be there?"

Derrick's smile faded. "Oh um I was kind of hoping..."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows. "That it would be just you and me?"

"Yeah..." His voice trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh well I um," Claire stuttered, trying to come up with a way to let him down easily. She liked Derrick, but not the way he apparently liked her. She looked past Derrick to see Cam leaning against the lockers a few yards away. She watched him turn to Massie, who was standing next to him stroking his arm, and kiss her quickly on the lips. Heat rising in her cheeks, Claire turned back to look at Derrick.

Throwing a smile on her face, she told Derrick with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Absolutely, I'll be there at...?"

Derrick grinned at her and said, "7."

"7 it is. Walk with me?" She asked hopefully. Claire imagined Cam wouldn't be pleased when he saw Derrick with her. Cam wouldn't approach her...right?

Winking, Derrick bowed and offered his arm, "As you wish, m'lady." Claire giggled in spite of herself and hooked her arm with his. Derrick started to talk about something related to soccer, making Claire zone out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Massie was no longer standing next to Cam and his eyes were glaring daggers at her and Derrick.

"Claire."

She felt Derrick's grip tighten when Cam's irritated voice rang out. Claire turned to see Cam looking at Derrick with his fists clenched. "Can I have a word?"

Claire looked up at Derrick, who was staring at Cam emotionlessly. She knew that Derrick was devastated over the fact that he lost his best friend because of a manipulative bitch who most likely made it seem like she was the victim and Derrick was at fault. Claire could tell that Derrick missed Cam and that he regretted hooking up with Massie. She also knew he didn't want to talk to Cam, not if Cam was going to act like a hothead asshole again.

"Hey, I'll see you later," Claire said to Derrick, giving the blonde boy an excuse to leave. He looked at her with a nod and mouthed the words thank you, understanding that she was helping him. He took off after that.

She turned her attention to Cam and impatiently barked, "Yes?"

Cam stopped looking at Derrick's retreating figure and turned to look at her. His expression softened and he said softly, "Why are you hanging out with him?"

Part of her wanted to hug him and let him know that Derrick couldn't replace Cam no matter what, but she restrained herself. "I like Derrick. Are you going to start telling me who I can and can't hang out with?"

Cam shook his head and his soft countenance vanished. "No, I'm not saying that Claire. Just forget it." He reached into his front pocket and took out a pack of gummy worms. Cam extended his palm towards her, gesturing for her to take it.

Wordlessly, she took it and squeezed it in her hand. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Claire muttered a thanks.

Cam looked deep into her eyes and said, "Your welcome."

Even though, she was still angry with him, she couldn't help but love the way he was looking at her. He was trying to figure her out, which showed that he cared a lot about her. Just not the way she wanted him to care about her.

She gestured towards the classrooms. "I better go. Layne is waiting for me." She opened the bag of gummy worms and grabbed a green worm. Claire started walking away and Cam's voice trailed after her.

"Are we okay?"

Her grip on the gummy worm tightened, but she ignored his question and kept walking. She popped the worm into her mouth and swallowed. Stale. Walking into her history class, she threw away the bag of gummy worms.

She didn't think their relationship would ever be okay again.

X

"She didn't even answer my question."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Cam said pointedly and Massie shrugged. He pulled into Massie's driveway in his black SUV and parked. She undid her seatbelt, but didn't move to get out.

She turned to look at him, "Look I know you're upset she's not talking to you and stuff. I get that." She sighed theatrically and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But...?" He prompted her.

Massie rolled her amber eyes and turned to look at him. "Maybe you should take the hint and leave her alone for a while. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you so I say you leave it alone. If one of my friends ever did that to me, she'd be dtm."

Cam raised an eyebrow. "Dtm?"

"Dead to me."

Cam nodded, knowing that there was more to Massie's words. She was biased because she didn't like Claire, never did since the Lyons moved in. She thought of Claire as a charity case, which Cam didn't agree with, but he was tired and he didn't want to fight with his girlfriend anymore.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Cam said tiredly.

Massie pouted slightly and narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. She collected her Gucchi bag before slamming the door shut. Cam pulled out of the driveway and was about to drive home when he saw Claire walking up to her house, clearly avoiding him. He stopped the car, hopped out, and jogged to catch up to her. Cam jumped in front of her, creating an obstruction to the front door and looked at her intensely.

"You never answered my question."

"Did I have to?" She asked, her countenance blank. "I think you know the answer."

Cam rubbed his eyes wearily and ran a hand through his hair. "Claire, please tell me what I did. I know I must have fucked up badly, but I honestly don't know what I did. So tell me."

"I don't owe you anything," Claire said harshly. "Please leave."

Cam looked at her defiantly and said, "I'm not leaving until I get answers."

"Why are you being so stubborn Cam? I don't want to be friends anymore okay? Get over it."

Cam flashed her a hurt look and shakily asked, "You...you don't want to be friends?"

Claire felt her breath hitch when she saw how hurt she had made him feel. She felt her resistance crumbling before her. Her shoulders slumped, "Cam..."

"No, it's um...okay," Cam said distantly, moving away from the door. Claire watched him sit down on the porch steps. She pressed herself against the door and willed herself to stay strong. This is what she wanted, right? To push him away, to hide her embarrassment.

Cam stood up and turned around, livid. "No, it's not okay. Claire, I want to be your friend. You're the best friend I've ever had. No one makes me smile or laugh like you do. No one understands me like you do. Please...I...I want to be your friend." Claire looked at him, tears welling in her reddening eyes. He loved her for who she was and loved their friendship.

_He just wasn't in love with her. _

"Claire, you're crying..." His livid expression faded and a concerned countenance replaced it. He took a few steps forward, holding out his arms to her. She hadn't realized that she was crying. Leaking out of her bloodshot eyes, tears rushed down her pale cheeks. A loud sob escaped her lips and she raised her hand to cover up her sobs. Cam looked at her intensely and removed her hand from her mouth, allowing the sobs to escape. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly.

Claire sobbed into his shoulder, feeling stupid and embarrassed. She promised herself she would never let her guard down around Cam again. Claire didn't want to come off as the pathetic little girl who was in love with her best friend.

Ashamed for sleeping with a boy she knew didn't love her back.

Listening to his soothing words, Claire allowed herself to drown in him. She breathed deeply and her sobs slowly came to a stop. She was ashamed. She was embarrassed.

But she loved him.

And he deserved the truth.

"Cam, I'm..." She choked on her words. Breathing deeply, her mouth moved towards his ear. Claire whispered shakily, "I'm pregnant."

Cam pulled Claire away from him and looked at her in shock. He noticed how upset she was and tried to hide his shock. Cam grew livid. "Who the hell did this to you? I'll kill him," He snarled murderously. "Claire, whose the father?"

Claire's lip quivered and she gave him a pointed look before she broke down into sobs. His ire faded and he looked at her blankly. He was trying to digest what she was insinuating...that _he _was...no he couldn't be.

She shot him one last look of hurt and ran into her house. Claire locked it before her knees gave up on her. She pressed her back against the cold door and slid down it until her butt touched the floor. Claire pulled her knees into her chest and clutched them tightly, continuing to sob. She sobbed because he now knew why she had been so upset at him.

She cried for him, for putting him in this position.

She cried for her, for allowing herself to be stuck in this predicament.

She cried for her baby, for bringing him or her into this world...as a _mistake. _

She cried for all of them, knowing that nothing would ever be the same.

**X**

**Sweet and short.**

**Drama to be continued...**

**Woah...Claire revealed to Cam her big secret.**

**Guess he's in shock.**

**More to come my ducklings! Soon. **

**Thank you to those who PMed me to finally get my story updated. **

**PLEASE keep doing it.**

**Reviewww!**

**Anime.**


	7. Fall to Pieces

**Like I said I'm such a SLOW updater. My bad, duckies. Thanks for the fabulous reviews and the best I can do is try to be more regular about updating. PLEASE get on me about this. You are not being mean. It's actually VERY helpful. **

**I do not own any clique characters or the song Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne.**

**X**

**Fall To Pieces**

**X**

"Is he here yet?"

Layne rolled her eyes. "No, he's not."

Claire sighed and pulled her blue hood down. She opened her locker and put her math textbook away. "Good."

Her dark haired friend crossed her arms over her chest. "I just don't see why you're hiding."

Claire turned to give Layne a pointed look. "Layne, I told Cam last night not only that I'm pregnant but _he's the father_. I have every reason to avoid him." She slammed her locker shut and hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"Claire, you did the right thing."

The blonde chewed on her lip and tucked a wispy behind her ear. "Did I? It doesn't feel like the right thing." She looked down at the ground and avoided Layne's gaze.

Layne stopped in front of her and pressed her hands against Claire's shoulders, forcing her blonde friend to look up. "You did the right thing," Layne told her sternly. Claire nodded in response.

"Okay so I did. I still don't want to see him."

"See who?"

Claire jumped back slightly when she heard a male voice from behind her. Instantly, thinking it was Cam, she put her hood up. She turned around to see Derrick staring at her in amusement.

"No one," Claire and Layne said simultaneously. Derrick raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further on the topic.

He grinned at her and said, "TGIF. You still up for pizza tonight?"

Claire's mouth fell ajar. She had forgotten about her date tonight with Derrick. It was bad timing. Really bad. "I um...well actually..."

Derrick's smile faded. He was really looking forward to this date, wasn't he? It was written all over his face. Claire inhaled slowly and said, "I have to run an errand before so is it cool if I meet you there instead?"

His smile came back and he chuckled. "Sure thing, Claire. For a second, I thought you were canceling."

Claire's smile tightened. "Nope."

Derrick hugged her and pounded fists with Layne. "Later girls. I have history."

"Bye," they both said in unison. Frowning, Claire watched him walk down the hall in the opposite direction.

"There goes a love struck boy...Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Layne asked her with an eyebrow raised.

Claire sighed heavily. She had been doing a lot of that lately. "Is it that obvious? I don't have a freakin' clue why I said yes. He just looked really eager and I like him..."

Her dark haired friend nodded in understanding. "You just don't like him romantically."

"Yep."

"And you're still going tonight?"

"Yep."

Layne shrugged. "It's your funeral."

Claire rolled her eyes and punched Layne's shoulder. "What?" Layne asked as she trailed after Claire to biology class.

X

**Are you okay?**

Cam Fisher's phone vibrated and he blankly stared at it. That was the 18th text from Massie. She was worried about him, but she was worried more about their relationship not him. They had yet another tiff yesterday over Claire. This was before he _found _out about the baby.

He threw his phone across his bedroom and laid down on his bed. Cam was taking a personal health day to think things over. He looked up at the ceiling and started to count the crevices in the white washed wall.

Boring.

His mind flickered back to Claire. Was this really happening? Was she really pregnant? And was he really the...

Cam shook his head. It didn't add up. How could he possibly be the father? He never slept with Claire. Hell, he's never kissed her before. How could it possibly be his fault? His mind drifted back to that comment Kemp made the other day.

_You were so wasted, but that didn't stop you from dry humping Lyons. _

Did he dance with Claire? He didn't even remember that. Cam was so angry that Massie had cheated on him with Derrick that he didn't care what happened to him. After his fourth beer, his memory blurred.

And this meant there could have been an endless amount of possibilities.

Cam knew one thing. Claire wouldn't make this up. How could she? News like this hurt both parties. She wouldn't hurt herself like this on purpose and she wouldn't make him take the fall with her. So something must of happened. He just wished he knew what.

Cam sat up from the bed and stood up shakily. He rubbed his chin and ran a hand through his hair. Looking at the mirror, Cam groaned. He looked like shit. Completely trashed.

But he had to try. Cam had to try and figure out what exactly happened. He had to be there for Claire.

Picking up his backpack, Cam closed the door behind him and purposely left his cell phone behind. He didn't need Massie's continuous calls interrupting this important chat he needed to have with Claire.

His mental health day was just cut short. Reality was setting back in.

X

Claire doodled in her notebook pictures of stick figures instead of paying attention to the math lesson going on. What was she going to do about this baby? Cam knew. Layne knew. Her family _didn't _know. Was that the first step? Telling her family? Or maybe telling Derrick? So he wouldn't get his hopes high when he realized she was preggos with his ex best friend's kid...

A knock at the door startled her. She kept her eyes on her notebook, but listened intently to what was happening.

"The principal would like a word with Claire Lyons."

Her blood boiled and her face paled. She clenched her fists underneath the table and refused to look up. Her teacher responded instantly, "Ah yes. Of course. Miss Lyons, you may pick up your things and go."

She stayed in her seat.

"Miss Lyons? Now would be nice."

Claire hesitantly stood up and collected her stuff. She walked out the door, ignoring the person holding it for her. After she heard the door shut, she asked quietly, "What does the principal want?"

"Nothing. I just made that up."

"Cam..."

Cam stopped her from walking farther away. He titled her chin up and forced her to look at him. "Claire, before you say anything...let me talk."

She nodded reluctantly and said, "Fine."

He pushed the door open for her, leading into the pavilion outside. Claire sat down at a wooden, red bench and Cam sat down next to her. She watched the wind caress the flowers and the bees buzz about. "I thought you were sick..."

"That's besides the point. What happened that night?"

"What night?" She asked in false innocence. She scuffed her feet against the door and ignored Cam's irritated glance.

"You know what night."

Claire shrugged. "You were drunk. So was I, but I remember what happened." Claire lied about being drunk because she couldn't let Cam know she willingly slept with him even when she deep down inside knew he was drunk. "We were dancing and then we went upstairs. That kind of sealed the deal," She commented bitterly.

"Claire..."

She scowled and looked at him. "No, Cam. I can be mad if I want to be. I have a kid inside of me. A _living thing. _You have no right to be mad."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right."

They sat there in silence, listening to the quiet murmurs of the living things around them. "I'm sorry," He said softly.

Tears prickled at Claire's eyes. It was a mistake. That whole night was a mistake. He was admitting it to her face. "Don't be. It was my fault."

Cam looked at her and felt a piece of him breaking. Claire didn't just look dejected; she looked depressed. How did this happen? He turned towards her and said, "Just because we both didn't mean for this to happen doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and let you handle this on your own."

Without knowing it, Cam had delivered another emotional blow to Claire. She boiled with anger all of sudden and her cheeks flushed bright red. "I can handle it myself. I don't need you, Cam," She snapped.

"You're taking this the wrong way. I _want _to help," Cam said insistently.

Claire stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't need you to pity me, Cam. _Poor, Claire. She's knocked up by her best friend!_" She snarled in disgust. Claire picked up her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"I'm a strong person and I can take care of myself. I don't need your pity. I don't need _anyone's _pity!" She shouted angrily and turned to walk back into the building.

As she reached for the door handle, she heard him softly say, "It's okay to ask for help sometimes."

Claire squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself not to cry. Her muscles loosened and she almost turned around. She wanted so badly to run into his arms and cry, but she couldn't. Claire would not be weak. She opened the door and slammed it shut after her.

X

Claire held her stomach tightly as it twisted and turned. She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately noticed how pale she was. Claire noticed the blotchy spots and the dark rings under her eyes. She looked abnormally skinny and her outfit was dully plain.

In other words, nothing was going right for her today.

Claire ignored her abrasive stomach pains and walked over to her vanity. She picked up her hair brush and stroked her white blonde hair until it was stick straight. Adjusting her black eyeliner, Claire looked back at her reflection warily. Not much better. Screw it. She wasn't going to be satisfied with her appearance in a few months. She might as well just accept it now.

Unconsciously, she walked out of her room with her hand on her stomach. Running in to her brother, she tried to push past him.

"Hot date?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Todd."

Instead of leaving her alone, her brother trailed after her. "Whose the lucky guy? Is it Cam? Haven't seen him around in a while."

Claire's grip on the handle tightened. "No it's not Cam. Just mind your own business." With that, she slammed the door shut yet again, leaving her shocked brother behind with his mouth ajar.

She walked over to her parent's car and hopped in the driver seat. She fluffed her hair down and mentally prepared herself for this. As she put the car in reverse, she went over a few pointers.

Do not talk about yourself too much

Keep the mood light

NO MATTER WHAT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, DO NOT KISS HIM

Claire exhaled shakily. This was embarrassing. She hadn't gone out on a date in years and she had to make herself a checklist. Pathetic.

She wanted to blame Cam, but she really couldn't. It wasn't his fault that she was madly in love with him. She fell for him. He just didn't fall for her back.

X

"Pepsi or coke?"

Claire bit into her fry. "Isn't that practically the same thing?"

Derrick rolled his eyes and bit out of his hamburger. "You have to choose," He said after he swallowed.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Coke."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate, duh. Everyone likes chocolate," Claire said with a grin.

Derrick shook his head and Claire's jaw dropped. "No," She said with wide eyes and continued, "You _don't _like chocolate? How is that humanly possible?"

The blonde boy ran a hand through his shaggy hair and licked his lips. He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm more of a mint person."

Amy bit into her burger. "That's random."

"Is not," He scoffed. "Your turn."

Claire wiped her hands on the napkin and thought about a different category. So far the date was pretty fun. Derrick was keeping the mood light and friendly, which she appreciated. They joked around and had goofy conversations. It was nice. Different. She smiled at him. Maybe she could date him. He was sweet on her and an overall nice guy. Why wouldn't she date him? Any girl in her position would be lucky.

Claire ignored her rumbling stomach. _That was why. _

"Okay, got it. Modern Family or the Office?"

Derrick pondered her question. "The original seasons of The Office were amazing, but I'm going to go with Modern Family."

She grinned and threw a fry at him. "I knew it."

He smirked. "Knew what?"

"I knew you'd pick Modern Family."

"How so?"

Claire smirked. "It's obvious you're crushing on one of the actresses. They are all extremely pretty. So who is it? Gloria? Hayley?"

Derrick smiled gently. "I'm kind of a Claire fan..."

She sucked in her breath and just stared at him. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? He leaned in towards her and said with a smile, "I'm really having fun, Claire."

"Me too. Milkshake?" Claire asked putting her milkshake in between their faces. He pulled back in surprise and raised an eyebrow at her. "No thanks...not a chocolate fan, remember?"

Claire laughed nervously. "Of course. I knew that!" She sipped her chocolate fudge milkshake. _Think of something! _She screamed at herself mentally.

"So um...cows or...pigs?" Claire blurted out.

Derrick laughed at this and she blushed madly. Really...cows or pigs? She couldn't come up with anything better. She slid down in her booth and chuckled nervously.

X

"You alright man?"

Cam snapped out of his daze to see Josh staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah. I'm cool."

Josh shrugged. "Whatever. You've been acting spacey all night."

"Guessing things didn't go well with Claire?" Plovert asked as they walked into the building. Cam sniffed the Italian food with delight and shrugged. He didn't really know what to say to that. Things hadn't gone well with Claire...but that wasn't what Plovert was referring to.

"Cheer up, man. We can go over to Block's tonight and you can get a nice Lyons-forgetting hookup from Massie," Kemp said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cam scowled and punched his friend hard. "Asshole."

Kemp shrugged and said innocently, "Hey, it doesn't have to be Massie. I heard you two aren't getting along."

The four of them sat down in a table and flipped open to the pizza menu. "Yeah? Who did you hear that from?"

Kemp stared pointedly at Josh who whistled innocently. "Alicia."

Cam shook his head and tried to focus on the menu. He didn't need more problems on top of the major one he was dealing with right now. He needed to fix the situation with Claire first, if she let him that is. And then he would focus on how to tell people...like his parents and Massie.

He knew already that she would kill him.

Hearing a familiar laugh, he turned to see Claire sitting at a booth with Derrick. Instantly, his temperature rose and he clenched his fists. He shot Derrick a murderous look and scowled at Claire. It was one thing to be friends. But to shove it in his face was another thing he would not tolerate. He wanted to get up and kill him. Cam wanted to beat the living shit out of him for taking away his girlfriend's virtue and for replacing him as Claire's best friend.

He watched them bitterly and wondered what Claire saw in him. Cam ignored his friends and continued to watch them. What he saw next sent him over the edge. Cam watched Derrick put his hand on top of Claire's and squeeze it tightly. Leaning forward, Derrick captured Claire's lips in a sweet, long kiss.

Without realizing it, Cam had stood up and stalked over to their table. He was boiling with anger, furious that Derrick would lay a hand on _his _Claire. When he reached the table, Claire had already pulled back and noticed he was approaching.

"Cam?" She asked in surprise and concern.

Before she could utter another word, Cam took a swing at Derrick. "Cam!" Claire shouted, standing on her feet. Derrick retaliated the punch and before they knew it, a violent and highly tensioned fight broke out.

"Stop it!" Claire screamed amidst the violence and exchange of fiery punches. Cam jumped Derrick and pinned him to the floor. The two-different-colored eyed boy threw punches at Derrick's face and didn't stop when blood oozed out.

Cam didn't stop until he felt someone pick him up and throw him down. "Get out of here! No fighting!" A male adult yelled, but Cam wasn't paying attention. He watched Claire drop to the floor and cradle Derrick's face. "Are you okay?" She wiped his face and ignored his hand that tried to swat her hand away. Claire looked up Cam in horror and revulsion. She gave him a what-are-you-doing look.

Cam looked away in anger and trudged towards the exit. Little did he know, a familiar figure was following him. When the cold air greeted him, Cam bundled closer into his jacket. The door opened and Claire trailed after him.

"Cam what the hell was that?"

When he didn't respond or stop, Claire jogged up to him and yelled, "Cam!" She jumped in front of him, making him stop.

"What is going on?" She asked him in concern.

Cam didn't look at her. "Go back to Derrick, Claire. It's what you want, right?"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked in confusion.

He clenched his fists and still refused to meet her gaze. "I don't need your pity, Claire." Claire stared at him in surprise. He turned her words around on her.

"Cam, what is going on?" She asked in frustration.

"Claire, I just need some time to figure things out...alone," Cam snapped. He looked down at her and saw her hurt expression. His anger faded and his voice softened, "Just go." It was clear he was tired of fighting with her.

He shut his eyes and rested them for a few seconds. Without hesitating or looking back, Claire turned back and walked towards the pizza shack. Tears welled in her eyes and she felt like screaming, but her expression remained blank. She would not cry. She would not scream. Claire would be strong. She had to be.

Opening his eyes, Cam noticed that Claire was gone.

Now he was truly alone.

X

**I wanna take a poll.**

**Question 1. REVIEW IF YOU STILL WANT AN UPDATE...let me know if peeps are still interested in this story**

**Question 2. Whose your favorite character? (Personally I'm a huge LAYNE fan in this fic anyway)**

**Question 3: Are you listening to the same song on repeat like I am? :)**

**This was actually one of my favorite chapters to write. For me, it's really heartbreaking that Claire wants him to help and wants him to have an undying love for her...but she'll never admit it. Yes, she's strong, but also stubborn. God love her. **

**And the real question is...Is Cam jealous? Or does he just eternally hate Derrick? Hmmm...questions, questions. **

**Anime. **


	8. Rumor Has It

**Yes! My readers are still with me. I'm super happy that everyone's favorite character is Claire. I'm trying my best to make her VERY different from the original character and obviously...stronger. Curious. Does anyone like Derrick? I loveeee him.**

**No Cam fans? Shocking. Why? Is it because he doesn't like Claire the same way? Hmmm... : ) **

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews! Something came up so I'll be reviewing. I do not own the song Rumor Has It by Adele. BUT I recommend you listen to it!**

**X**

**Rumor Has It **

**X**

"How was your date with lover boy?"

"No comment."

"Was it enchanting? Romantic? Details, Claire bear," Layne swooned dramatically.

"Layne?"

"Yesss?"

"Shut up."

"Got it." Claire rolled her eyes and put her head in Layne's lap. They sat down on Claire's porch steps in silence. Claire originally needed someone to talk to about everything going on, but as soon as Layne showed up, she realized she didn't want anyone around her. She didn't know what to say, what to do. Claire sighed, knowing she had to start somewhere.

"It was nice."

Layne smirked. "That's more like it."

"He kissed me."

Her dark haired friend's eyes widened and her grin widened. She cackled and looked down at Claire. "Did he now? What a dog."

The blonde giggled and looked up at Layne. "And I liked it."

Layne put a hand on her heart and theatrically said, "Claire, I don't know how much more gossip I can handle in two minutes."

Claire's smile tightened. "Prepare for more. Cam attacked him right after."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Fisher?" Claire nodded while Layne silently pondered everything Claire was telling her. Cam saw Derrick kiss Claire and then he started a fistfight? Was it possible that Cam liked Claire? Well, she couldn't insinuate that for sure...could she?

So many questions. Not enough answers.

"Go on..."

"And then I confronted him outside. He said he needed...time."

Layne swore under her breath. "Time? You're sure he said time?"

Claire sighed and wiped her tired eyes. Wearily, she said, "Well he didn't say Claire, I love you so..."

"Claire..." Layne began sympathetically.

The blonde cut her off quickly. "Don't start, Layne. It's fine. Really." They both knew it was anything _but _fine. What was she going to do?

"Claire, I work at Rons. I can help out," Layne said quietly. Claire stood up and extended her hand towards her friend, who accepted it quickly. Claire crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thanks. Um but if you don't mind...can we do something else? This baby is just another one of my 785 problems. I have a history paper due Monday and I haven't done any research." She stroked her stomach soothingly and Layne nodded in understanding.

"The library it is. Just so you know I'm going to be listening to my iPod music the whole time."

"What's new?" Claire joked, cracking a half smile. Layne smiled as they walked towards her car parked in the driveway. Layne turned the ignition on and backed out of the driveway.

Waiting for the car to disappear, Massie Block walked out from tree she was standing behind when she saw Claire and Layne talking. She smirked haughtily and crossed her arms over her chest. Normally she wouldn't be spying on Claire of all people, but the brunette was originally going to ask Mrs. Lyons if she could borrow chocolate chips so that Inez could make nonfat cookies to apologize to Cam. But _this? _

It wasn't everyday she walked around the bend to find out Claire Lyons was pregnant.

She knocked on the door and waited with patience. Now it begs the question, who was the father? Cam certainly didn't know this or else he would have told her by now.

Mrs. Lyons opened the door with a smile. "Here are those chocolate chips you needed, Massie."

The brunette smiled sickeningly sweet. "Thank you, Mrs. Lyons. Inez will be grateful." She wondered if her mother knew. Massie scrutinized Claire's mom's countenance and smiled widely. Mrs. Lyons didn't know about the pregnancy...she was too happy.

This was a good sign. For _her _anyway.

She grabbed the chocolate chips and walked down the porch. Flipping her phone open, Massie dialed Alicia, the queen of gossip. The news would be all over the student body in ten seconds flat if it reached Alicia.

"Hola."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Leesh. I have something I need you to do..." She smirked and flicked her dark brown hair behind her shoulder. She would kill two birds with one stone. After this rumor spread, Claire's reputation would be ruined and so would her friendship with Cam.

And then he would be all hers.

"It's about Claire Lyons..."

**X**

"Claire! Wait up!"

She sighed and threw on a grin. Claire turned around and saw Derrick smiling his trademark puppy grin. "Derrick, hi. I see the lip is better." She tried to muster all the happiness left inside of her, but her voice came out flat.

Luckily he didn't notice. "Yeah, it's healing. You left pretty quickly Friday night. And you haven't returned my phone calls." He didn't say this rudely. He was simply stating a fact and trying to inquire why she didn't call him back.

Claire heard all three of his voicemails. They almost made her want to call him, but she needed time to figure stuff out on her own. "I'm sorry about that. My mom grounded me this past weekend cause apparently I wasn't supposed to go out. She took my phone away," Claire said and gave an eye roll for dramatic effect.

He seemed to buy it. Part of her was pleased that she was getting away with it, but part of her felt really guilty. Derrick bit his lip. "Does this mean your mom hates me?"

Claire couldn't help but smile. "No, she was mad at me. No worries."

His smile was back. "Just checking. Class?" Claire nodded and they both padded up the steps to high school. He waited for her to open the door. She sighed. Not everyone could be like _him. _

Claire opened the door and walked with him into the hallway. "Thanks for Friday. It was really fun."

"Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"Absolutely." _Nice going, Claire. You got yourself into another mess. _She hoisted her bag over her shoulder. Looking around, Claire noticed people were staring at her, more than usual. Normally, everyone would ignore her presence. Giggles and hushed whispers spread throughout the hallway like wild fire.

"Why are they staring at us?" Claire asked Derrick with a scoff. They probably thought they were an item. Hell. Did people having nothing else to do then fucking gossip? Pathetic.

Derrick looked up and shrugged. Claire walked over to her locker and opened it with ease. She took out her books for class and ran a hand through her thin, stick straight blonde hair. Claire poked her head out of her locker when she heard someone call out her name.

"Claire!" Layne walked hurriedly towards Claire, biting her lip. Claire couldn't help but notice her friend looked nervous, worried even. She shut her locker and raised an eyebrow at Layne in amusement. Her ears pricked up when she heard her name.

"I heard Claire did it at Kemp's house party a while ago."

"NO way! It was at Layne's emo party. I heard it was with this college guy with piercings all over his face."

"Ew. She wouldn't, would she? I heard Derrick is the baby daddy." The two girls snickered until they realized Claire was staring at this with her mouth slightly ajar.

Her jaw dropped and she looked around hurriedly. _Everyone _was staring at her and smiling in amusement. She received a few sympathetic glances, but everyone was mostly grinning as if they were onto her little secret. Her heart beat faster and her breathing slowed. How. How did this happen?

She felt a hand on her arm. Claire looked up at Layne who was looking at her worriedly. Layne whispered in her ear with panic, "I don't know how it happened, but it did. I'm so sorry, Claire I'm so sorry..."

Layne's voice faded and all Claire could see was a familiar brunette standing across from her. Massie Block waved at Claire haughtily and smirked. Alicia and Dylan burst into laughter when Claire began to process what was happening. Massie did it. She had to have.

Claire shut her eyes and clenched her fists. She marched up to Massie and demanded angrily, "_What did you do_?" Layne trailed behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. Massie was messing with the wrong duo.

Massie smiled sweetly. "Whatever do you mean, Claire?"

"Cut the shit, Massie," Layne snapped, her jade eyes flickering dangerously.

Massie laughed and turned to her friends. "Girls?" They pouted, wanting to listen to the rest of the conversation, but they left at Massie's command. The brunette leaned against her locker and asked innocently, "So what's up, Claire?"

"What did you do?" Claire whispered harshly.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Well, its true isn't it? So why does that make me the bad guy?"

Claire ignored the first part. She wasn't going to admit anything to Massie of all people. "How did you find out?" She snapped.

"Does that really matter now that your dirty little secret is out? Although," Massie smirked and her amber eyes flickered, "you could tell me who the father is. That would make this story juicer."

Claire felt some instant relief. Massie didn't know it was her boyfriend, which means she didn't do it to hurt Cam. She did it to hurt her. Clearly, that wasn't better, but at least she could save herself from staring World War III with Massie because Claire slept with Cam first.

"The only gossip you're going to spread is how I kicked your fucking ass," Layne shouted, her fists up. Massie backed away into the lockers and glanced at Layne with worry. Claire put her hand on Layne's arm and shook her head. She quietly asked Layne to leave. Claire needed to handle this herself. Layne hesitated, but eventually, she backed away towards the other lockers.

Claire turned back to Massie and with tears brimming in her eyes, she asked shakily, "Why would do this to me? Do you hate me that much? You hate me enough to destroy my life?"

"Hate is such a strong word," Massie said with amusement.

Claire couldn't believe it. Massie was joking about this? What kind of a person thought this was funny? She was messing with her life! Her life.

Claire shook her head and started defensively, "If this about Cam..."

Massie's face blazed with anger. "Why do you have this _disgusting _obsession with my boyfriend. Don't you get it, Claire? He loves _me. When will you get it through your thick head_?"

Claire heard snickering coming from all around her. She turned around and tearfully noticed that everyone was watching her. Laughing at her. They all knew. They all were embarrassed for her. This is how people would see her for the rest of her life. Pregnant at 17. Distraught, Claire saw a familiar pair of brown eyes searching her.

Strawberry whispered something in Derrick's ear. He scoffed and brushed her off. Derrick turned to look at Claire in amusement with a can-you-believe-this-rumor look. His amusement faded when he realized how upset she looked.

Looking at her in confusion, Derrick slowly asked, "Claire?" He was hoping that she would reassure him. He wanted her to let him know that the rumor wasn't true, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't lie to him. Her lip quivered. The only guy that ever had feelings for her was about to hate her forever.

Claire shut her eyes in frustration and forced herself to turn away from him. She looked at Massie with hurt and disgust. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was at a loss for words and Massie's triumphant expression made the situation worse.

"Claire? Massie? What's going on?"

Not him. Anyone but him.

Cam wrapped his arms around Claire and pulled her in close. Tears and sobs threatened to escape, but she would not allow herself to be weak in front of all of these people who already thought so little of her now that they knew. She pressed her face against his shoulder, willing herself not to cry.

Cam held her tightly and shot death glares at the people watching. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Cam shouted angrily with narrowed eyes.

Irritated, the students turned away from the scene and shuffled off to class. He held Claire tightly and looked at Massie in confusion. "What's going on?" Pulling away from his embrace, Claire wiped her forming tears furiously with her palm. Without saying another word, she picked up her backpack and ran for the door.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Dramatic, no?"

Ignoring Massie, Cam turned to Layne who was staring at the retreating Claire with sympathy. "Why is Claire crying?"

Layne shot daggers at Massie and angrily snapped, "Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Knowing she wouldn't be able to control her fists from beating the living shit out of Massie, Layne picked up her backpack and put a hand on Derrick's shoulder.

"Let's go to class," She said to Derrick softly, but she shot Massie a murderous look. Numbly, Derrick followed Layne down the hallway to class.

Cam turned to look at Massie with a raised eyebrow and a frown. She exhaled loudly and entwined her fingers with his. "First of all, Inez made you cookies," She said with a smile and handed him the bag. He looked at the bag blankly.

"Second of all...you're probably not going to like this...but Claire's pregnant."

Cam stopped in his tracks and looked at Massie in surprise. "How do _you _know that?"

Massie looked at him incredulously. "You already knew?"

Cam shifted from one foot to another. "Well yeah...I've been meaning to tell you..."

She grinned, squeezing his hand tighter. She would argue with him later for withholding this information. "Do you know who the father is?" She inquired excitedly.

"Why are you acting like this? This is someone's life, Massie." Cam paused and noticed his girlfriend still lacked sympathy. Unraveling his fingers from hers, he came to an unpleasant realization.

He looked at her in confusion and asked slowly, "What did you do to her?"

"Cam, I can't believe you knew about this and didn't tell me!" Massie said with irritation, crossing her arms over her chest. It was clear she was changing the subject. Worry filled him.

Coldly, Cam scowled at her. "_What did you do?" _

Massie licked her lips. "Nothing big. I heard Claire talking about it with Layne. I only told Alicia..."

Cam boiled with anger and he snapped at her, "You know Alicia is a gossip, Massie! Why would you do something like that? What do you have to gain from this?"

"Cam, it's not a big deal."

"_It is a big deal_," Cam retorted angrily. "She finds out she's pregnant, something horrible and life changing, and you're spreading rumors?"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Massie said in surprise, with widened eyes.

Cam looked at her in disbelief. "Who are you? Honestly, Massie. Lately, you've been snappy and whiny. What happened to the girl I fell in love with? Remember that fun, nice girl? Instead you're acting like a spoiled little rich girl who jumps at the chance to spread hurtful rumors."

Massie's jaw dropped and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Cam..." Her strength was leaving her.

He interrupted her. "I'm not done. You never liked Claire. And I have no idea if it's a jealousy thing or if it's because you wish you were like her. You know something? Claire is the _strongest _girl I have ever met because she has to deal with people like you," He spat in disgust and turned away from her. Cam couldn't look at her anymore. She disgusted him.

He walked away from her in fury, wondering how he ever could have dated a superficial and nasty girl like Massie. She was a fake, a drama queen that needed to have a reality check. Only he couldn't help her with that anymore. Not ever.

"Cam!" She called after him in desperation.

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn towards her. "And in case _you don't get it_, we're done, Mass. Just leave me and more importantly, _leave Claire alone_."

Cam threw her bag of cookies on the ground and trudged to his first class. Massie stood watching him, tears leaking down her porcelain cheeks. She looked down at the bag of crumbled cookies and knew exactly how the cookies felt.

Broken.

**X**

She slammed the front door shut and sprinted into her room. She threw herself on the bed and burst into tears. She could finally let the tears flow since she was in the comfort of her own home. How could this have happened? How did Massie find out? How did she know? Cam must have told her. He had to have. How else could she have possibly known?

No one else was going to look at her the same way. The senior yearbook would come out and all of these kids would remember her as the girl that was pregnant. Is that how she really wanted to be remembered? As the pregnant girl?

Nothing could be worse than this feeling. She thought this everyday, but everyday she proved herself wrong. Nothing could be worse than being in love with your best friend who didn't feel the same way about you. Nothing could be worse than sleeping with the guy you're in love with and he doesn't remember the next day. Nothing could be worse than realizing you're pregnant and that he needs _time _to figure stuff out_. _

Well, she just topped that today. Nothing could be worse than your worst enemy finding out you're pregnant and spreading it throughout the whole school.

She heard a knock at the door. "Go away!" She yelled, trying to keep her composure.

"It's me."

Claire wiped her tears rapidly and sat up. The door opened and her brother stood in the doorway, looking uncertain. "Are you...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Todd," She said wearily, pulling her hair back. That was her trademark saying these days. It was too bad that she didn't even believe herself when she said it. He closed the door behind him and walked in. Her brother awkwardly sat on her bed and clasped his hands together.

"I heard you crying and just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Claire perked up slightly. Her brother was actually trying to be understanding? What was the world coming to? She was pregnant and her brother was acting nice? She exploded into laughter, unable to help herself from the irony of it all. Claire laughed and cried simultaneously she started wheezing. She felt sharp pains nagging at her in her stomach. Her hands reached down to hold her stomach in pain. Claire bent over, breathing for air.

Sweaty and breathing heavily, she picked her head up and saw her brother looking at her blankly. "Claire, if I ask you something, will you promise not to get mad?"

Claire tried to control her breathing and sat back down. "I suppose..." Her unsure voice trailed off.

"I heard something at school. Are you...are you pregnant?"

She froze in her tracks. "You heard what?" She stared down at her bed sheets blankly. Her brother knew? Oh god. What was she going to do? She could tell him it was untrue and it was just another rumor. Claire looked up at him and saw her reaction confirmed his fears. She didn't even have to say anything.

He sucked in a breath and looked at her in concern. Todd opened his mouth to say something, but he no words came out. His sister was perfect in every aspect. She was the most caring and fun person he's ever known. Claire was a straight A student and she was talented with a paintbrush and a camera lens. How could she possibly be pregnant?

Claire teared up at her brother's reaction. He was going to think less of her now that he knew. "I'm so sorry, Todd," She sobbed. Todd looked at her in surprise and his eyes widened in sorrow. She was pregnant. He crawled towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder and repeated "I'm sorry" over and over again. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered "It's okay" in her ear until her sobs quieted.

"Please don't think any less of me, Todd. I just...I just couldn't handle it if you did."

Todd shook his head and looked into his sister's eyes. "How could I, Claire? We fight a lot. A lot. But you're my sister and...I...well you know."

She nodded and cracked a tiny smile. "You love me?" She teased through her tears.

He groaned, but grinned. "Yes. But if anyone asks, I never said anything."

Her smile faded. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad. I need to figure out the right time." Todd nodded and hugged his sister tightly.

He whispered into her ear, "Hang in there, sis. We'll figure this out. It'll be okay, you'll see." Regaining his confident, cocky composure, he added, "But you really need to stop acting so depressed at home. They'll find out if you keep moping about like you have for the past few weeks."

Claire laughed and punched her brother's shoulder playfully. "Was it that bad?"

Todd put on a scowl. "MOM. DAD. Can I like please be excused? I want to go sit in my dark room and rock out to my emo music." Claire burst into laughter and tackled her brother.

She hugged him and whispered, "Thanks bro."

"One more thing. Being the protective, cool younger brother, I have to know. Whose the father?"

Claire sucked in her breath and sat up. "Goodbye Todd."

The sibling moment was over. And she was back to her harsh, broken reality.

**X**

**I love Todd. Cute bro and sis relationship scene no? **

**DRAMA. The secret is out. What will happen?**

**Cam sticking up for Claire...interesting...**

**Massie doesn't know who the father is because she only caught the end of the conversation...DOESNT MATTER CAUSE HER AND CAM ARE FINITO for the moment anyway...**

**Please review duckies. I've been in a really depressed mood as of late today. Help? BY REVIEWING.**

**Anime. **


	9. Waiting For A Girl Like You

**Eep...it's been a long time since I've updated. I don't even want to think about how long. I was actually going to update last weekend, but then because of the damn snow storm in October...I lost power until Thursday. **

**SOOOOO here's my update. And before I present this fluffy chapter: I WOULD LOVE it if all of you twitter people followed me at AnimeAddict232 because you will get goodies, extras, teasers...just ask my readers who already follow **

**I do not own Clique characters or the song Waiting For A Girl Like You by Puck from Glee which I recommend you listen to!**

**X**

**Waiting For a Girl Like You **

**X**

A knock came at her door.

Claire rolled her eyes and snapped, "Not in the mood, Todd." She went back to painting her nails apple red. Surprising her, the door opened abruptly and she painted her skin red by accident.

"It's not Todd."

She felt her breath leave her body when she recognized the voice. Looking up, she met a pair of two different colored eyes. Not breaking her gaze with him, she capped the red nail polish and set it aside. "You really shouldn't be here," Claire said quietly, hurt etched in her voice.

Cam shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I thought you'd need someone to talk to."

Claire looked at him in disbelief and stated, "You're the last person I want to see."

"Claire..." He breathed out shakily, wishing she would allow him to comfort her.

Her eyebrows furrowed and a scowl plastered on her face. "How could you do this to me, Cam? It's bad enough I have this baby in my stomach, but telling _her_? You knew she would tell people. _You knew,_" She snapped lividly. Her cheeks flushed bright red in anger and her eyes flickered dangerously at him.

He looked at her in confusion. "You think _I _told Massie?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "You and Layne were the only ones who knew. Based on the simple fact that Layne wants to _strangle _Massie...you had to have told her."

He frowned and walked over to her on the bed. Sitting on the edge, Cam looked her in the eye and said sincerely, "I didn't tell Massie. You have to believe me."

"I...I don't know if I can," Claire said, looking away. She said that to hurt him because she knew deep down inside Cam wouldn't lie to her. He hadn't lied to her from the day they met. It was like he was incapable of lying to her. Claire, on the other hand, lied to him everyday. She loved him for all of these years and never said a word about it.

He reached for her hands and put them into his lap with his hands covering them. Tilting her chin up, Cam said shakily, "Claire, I need you to believe me. I promise that I didn't tell her. I don't know how she found out, but she did."

Unable to speak, Claire sat there, looking into his eyes and found that she was unable to pull away from his piercing gaze. Continuing, Cam said, "As soon as I found out what she did, I told her what a horrible bitch she was and I broke up with her."

Claire tried to her best to stifle her laugh, but found that she couldn't. Cam started laughing in relief that he made her laugh. Claire's puffy pink lips curved as she said, "It's about time you realized she was a bitch."

He smiled at this. "I guess it took me this long to realize she was a bitch to other people." Looking at her intimately and smiling his soft smile that Claire fell in love with each time he flashed it at her, he added, "People I love."

She sucked in a breath and blushed brightly. "I like it when I make you blush," He said softly, tucking a strand of her white blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah...well..." Claire stammered and then scolded herself for sounding love struck.

He laughed and patted her thigh. "Get dressed, Claire bear. We're going out," he said as he stood up from her bed.

Looking at him quizzically, Claire raised an eyebrow and said, "Where are we going?"

He smiled mysteriously. "It's a secret."

X

"Can you untie my blind fold now?"

"Nope."

"Does the word safety mean anything to you?" She teased, holding his warm hand as he led her to his secret place.

"I'll always keep you safe," Cam said as a matter of fact. She felt a burst of warmth enter her body as he muttered those words.

She listened to the sound of their feet crunching on the fall leaves as they trudged along. The wind blew softly, caressing her cheeks. Claire could hear the faint sound of crickets chirping which made her desperately want to know where they were going.

"Okay, Claire. You're right in front of some stairs," He said cheerfully, grabbing her hands and putting them on a surface. "Climb up. I'll be right behind you."

"If I die, climbing these stairs, it's _all _on you."

"Just climb," He said playfully, pushing her lightly on the back.

With Cam coaxing her, she exhaled and started climbing up the stairs. To her relief, she could hear him climbing up after her. When she couldn't feel any more steps, she pulled herself up and sat down on what felt like wood. She felt hands untying the blindfold. Even after it was lifted off, Claire kept her eyes shut, wondering where she was.

Cam whispered in her ear from behind her, "You can open your eyes now."

She did. She looked around and recognized the place instantly. "Are we...?"

"Yes. This is our old tree house, remember?"

She let out a breathy laugh and smiled in delight. "How could I forget?" Claire looked around and admired her childhood tree house that they built in middle school. It was _their _spot, but it was abandoned after it was considered 'uncool' in high school. She placed her hand on the wood and stroked it affectionately.

"Our carvings are still here too," he said, pointing out the one directly above her head. She looked up to see the words 'Fisher Rules' carved into the wood.

Claire snorted and teased, "I guess some things never change."

Cam playfully bumped his shoulder into her shoulder. "What about this one?" He pointed to a carving off to the right that read 'Cam and Claire=Best Friends. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I actually wrote that," Claire said in amusement.

"Yeah, you were a little strange..." Cam's voice trailed off as Claire exploded into laughter.

"Please? And you weren't?"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She stood up and walked over to the other side, looking for a particular carving. Bending down, she looked under a crevice and held her breath. Five years ago, Claire carved 'CL+CF Forever', half hoping that Cam would never discover it and half hoping he would to return her feelings. Smiling softly, Claire stood up and turned around to see Cam lighting a candle.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he simply shrugged. "It was cold," he offered as an explanation.

Claire's smiled widened as she walked over. Her smile faded instantly when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The baby was kicking. She held her stomach in a grimace and groaned in pain. Concerned, Cam stood up and hurried over to him.

"Are you alright? Do I need to rush you to hospital or call 911?" He asked with worry, holding her tight.

She shook her head and her smile returned when she heard his concern. "No, Cam. The baby just kicked and it just took me by surprise," She said with amusement.

"Oh," he said with embarrassment as she laughed heartily.

"Think that's funny?" He whispered into her ear with amusement. She nodded and continued to shake with laughter. Cam grinned and spun her around so that she faced him. He tickled her and continued to fuel her laughter.

"What's so funny now, Claire?" He asked with laughter as she continued to laugh. Cam removed his fingers from his stomach and looked at her affectionately. She stopped laughing and looked up at him with widened eyes. He couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes were and how beautiful she looked in the dim glow of the candlelight. She sucked in a breath and looked at him with hope.

"Claire..." Cam said slowly, pressing her against the wooden wall. He felt this overwhelming urge to kiss her. A hot fire burned in his chest as he leaned towards her, pressing their foreheads together. He snaked his lean, muscular arms around her waist, pressing her against him.

"What are we doing?" She asked him, her voice growing quiet.

"I don't know," he said breathlessly, titling his head down towards hers. His lips met hers softly. Claire closed her eyes and placed her hand on his face to be closer to him. Was this really happening?

Cam pulled away and looked at her in adoration. Claire smiled at him, her deep blue eyes shining in the dark of the night. Bringing his lips back towards hers, Claire kissed him hungrily, clinging on to him tightly. She kissed him with unleashed passion. Claire wanted to kiss him ever since middle school and it was finally happening. Cam returned her kiss eagerly and sucked on her bottom lip. Claire groaned in his mouth and opened it slightly to allow his tongue to probe her mouth.

Breathlessly, she pulled away and looked into his enticing two different colored eyes. Cam laughed lightly, running his thumb down her cheek. "Claire...you're beautiful."

Her eyes welled with tears as she smiled toothily. This had to be a dream? Was Cam actually saying the things she thought he was saying? "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

He looked at her intimately and firmly said, "I mean it." Cam titled his head down towards hers and kissed her lips again.

X

Cam opened the door to his house and walked in. "Mom? Dad?" When no one answered, he let out a delightful whoop and walked up the stairs to his room. He couldn't believe the night he had last night. He kissed Claire in the spur of the moment.

And he _really _liked it.

Did this mean he liked her? Was it inevitable? They were always really close friends. Maybe that friendship was meaning to be something more. Whatever it meant, Cam was eager to find out. He wanted to explore this new relationship with Claire and see where it led. And based on last night, it seemed that Claire wouldn't mind doing the same.

Grinning widely, Cam pushed his door open to find Massie sitting on his bed. He froze and his smile faded. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him blankly, tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were bright red and her brown locks were sticking up in strange directions. "Your door was open," She said simply, wiping at her swollen red eyes.

Cam took off his jacket and threw it on the chair next to his closet. "Answer the question, Massie."

She looked down at her lap. "I didn't know who else to come to. I couldn't talk to my friends because they would think differently of me. But I needed someone to talk to. And I...I thought about you."

"Massie, I don't think I can help you," he said indifferently, leaning against his closet door.

Bursting into tears, Massie sobbed, "My parents are getting a divorce."

Cam looked down at the floor in sympathy as she cried openly. He was still angry with her for all of the drama she caused, but he also felt really bad for her. Divorce was a serious matter that royally screwed up some kids. As much as he wanted to yell at her for coming here, he couldn't. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry." He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. Cam hugged her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder for a few minutes.

Massie finally pulled away and tried to compose herself. He of all people knew she didn't like to come off as weak. "Thank you. It's just...it's been bad for a while now...the fighting...and I know I should have expected this. It's my fault, you know."

Cam shook his head. "It's not your fault, Massie. You couldn't have done anything to prevent this. Your parents just aren't getting along...that has nothing to do with you. They love you."

She blew her nose on a tissue he handed her. "I'm not so sure."

"They're your parents, Mass. They love you. No matter how awful you could ever act...your parents will always love you."

The brunette looked up at Cam when he called her by the nickname he used to call her. She said, "I miss you."

"Massie..."

"Stop, Cam. Let me finish. What I did to Claire was awful and petty...and I feel horrible about it after you talked to me yesterday. I started thinking about it and the more I thought about it, the more I became embarrassed. I'm sorry I acted that way...truly, but my feelings for you won't change. How could they? I love you unconditionally and I can't give you up, Cam. I need you. I need _us,_" she said desperately and truthfully.

He looked away and said, "Massie, when we first got together, I loved you unconditionally too. I wanted to do everything in the world for you. I would do anything to make you happy, no matter the cost."

She looked at him hopefully, a weak smile forming on her face. Cam returned her gaze and said, "But I fell in love with only one side of you. I've seen this other side of you a lot lately and I don't like it, Massie. I...I can't be with someone like that."

She sniffled and started crying again. "But Cam...I love you. And I know you love me too."

"I did love you," he said nicely, wiping away her tears. "But things change."

He closed his eyes and listened to her sobs escaping from her lips. Cam heard her stand up and walk to the door. He opened his eyes and met her sad amber eyes.

Shakily, she said, "If you feel something for me, you need to tell me now. I won't wait for you." She tried to sound strong and give him an ultimatum, but she sounded weak and desperate for him to tell her to come back.

"I think you should go now, Massie."

X

"Have an exciting weekend?"

Claire smiled to herself and said slyly, "I guess..." People were gawking at her and whispering about her pregnancy. Normally, she would be upset, but her night with Cam was too magical to get angry with a few people staring at her with disgust.

Layne raised an eyebrow. "Is that all I'm going to get?"

"Yes."

Layne pouted and opened her mouth to say something, but someone shouted her name. Claire turned to see Cam walking hurriedly towards her with huge grin on his face. Her smile widened as he picked her up and spun the laughing girl around. Putting her down, Cam pecked her lips and grinned boyishly. "Morning."

Layne choked on her lollipop. "What the fuck did I miss?"

Claire giggled and shrugged. Layne pointed at her best friend and then at Cam. "Are you two...together?" Claire rolled her eyes and shot Layne a look that meant tell you later. Layne stood there with her mouth slightly ajar, flabbergasted at the sight.

Ignoring Layne, Cam said to Claire, "Can we talk?"

She smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips. Smirking, he kissed her hand as she blushed madly. When his lips touched her hand, shivers ran up her arm. So this was the romantic side of Cam that she never witnessed before. Taking her by the hand, he pulled her aside to where his locker was. Pressing her against his locker, Cam pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Hi."

She burst into laughter. "That's what you wanted to say?"

Pulling away, he chuckled and said, "Nah. I wanted to tell you something important." He grabbed her two hands into his. "What I said to you outside of Slice of Heaven wasn't cool and I'm sorry I said that. I guess I was just a little freaked out when I saw you with Derrick and the whole one night stand we had freaked me out too because I didn't remember...I reacted badly and I'm sorry."

She nodded, biting her lip. Continuing, Cam said, "And my offer still stands there. I want to be there for you and _our kid_. Wow, that feels so weird saying out loud," Cam said with surprise. "Anyway, I will support you with whatever you decide to do."

Her blue eyes grew watery as she said, "Apology accepted and thank you. I haven't fully decided what I'm going to do, but I think I'm going to carry this baby to term."

Cam nodded with a supportive smile, agreeing with her decision. Sighing with relief, he said, "I'm so glad, Claire. I won't leave your side. We'll both take care of this child."

Even when Claire thought Cam couldn't be any sweeter and more perfect, he outdid himself. She felt herself falling deeper in love with her best friend. He was always so tender and sweet with her. And now that he finally returned her feelings, their relationship could work.

Emotionally riled up, Claire started to say, "Cam..."

Cutting her off, a voice from behind called out to her. "Claire, I really need to talk to you," Derrick said hurriedly, running a hand through his hair as he approached Cam and Claire.

"We're a little busy," Cam said coldly.

"It'll just take a second, okay? We'll continue this conversation," Claire said to Cam softly, offering him a small smile. Cam relaxed and nodded, exhaling shakily. Claire took a few steps towards Derrick and found him looking at her with saddened eyes.

She looked at him with guilt and choked, "Derrick, I..."

"No it's okay, Claire. I get why you didn't tell me and I'm sorry I reacted the way I did at first. I guess I was just surprised and..."

Claire finished his sentence, "You had this perfect image of me and my pregnancy tainted that."

Derrick looked at her in surprise, but nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Claire. And I want to let you know that I can be there for you when the baby comes."

A jealous Cam tried to interject himself in their conversation, but Claire shot him a look that quieted him. She turned back to Derrick and shook her head. Claire said, "You don't have to Derrick..."

He put his finger to her lip and said hastily, "Please let me finish, Claire. I like you...really like you actually and I will do anything to help you. If the dad isn't in the picture...I would be willing to help out."

She looked at him with deep sadness, mentally scolding herself for getting his hopes up. Claire could tell by just looking at him for an instant that he _really _liked her and she could tell that he was sincere about helping her out. Although she was touched by his words, she couldn't let himself to commit to this job. He didn't deserve this pressure.

She put a hand on his arm and smiled weakly. "Thank you. Really...but I can't accept you offer."

Derrick grasped her hand and said, "Claire, if the father isn't around, you _will _need help and I can do that. Let me help you."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she watched him look at her in adoration. She always wanted someone to look at her like that, but he was not that someone. Before she could do or say anything, Cam finally stepped forward and stood next to Claire with a determined look in his eye. Claire couldn't help but look up at him with hopeful, widened eyes. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

"That won't be a problem, Harrington. The dad is still around," Cam said steely, narrowing his eyes at Derrick. Derrick dropped Claire's hand and crossed his tanned arms over his chest.

Irritated that Cam intruded into their intimate conversation, Derrick snapped, "Oh really, Fisher?"

Cam opened his mouth, but hesitated to respond. Claire's hopeful smile vanished as she realized that asking him to tell people was unfair of her to ask of him. When people discovered she was pregnant, she was not treated with kindness. People scoffed at her, laughed, and even rolled their eyes. They looked at her in disgust and some girls even blushed when looking at her. It was a torture that she did not wish for anyone...Cam especially.

Claire laid her hand on his shoulder gently. He turned to look at her and saw that she was looking at him with sympathy. "You don't have to do this," she said softly.

Her genuine support pushed him to do the unthinkable. _God, _she was incredible. Cam clutched her hand and squeezed it tight in reassurance. Looking at Derrick and the forming crowd of people behind him, Cam boldly announced, "Claire won't be needing your assistance because I'm going to be there for my kid."

**X**

**REVIEW lovelies. **

**And please keep reviewing constantly or PMing me or bothering me on twitter (which I actually check)**

**Updates should be on the weekends, so badger me if you haven't heard anything from me on my twitter. **

**It's been a pleasure my lovelies. **

**Xoxo Anime.**


	10. Before the Worst

**AN: I am in the process of my senior year and I have had ZERO time to update my stories so I apologize to my frustrated readers. I am going to try to update on breaks, but they will be slow and I am warning you of that! If I get enough reviews though, I will give little scenes through the months until the update!**

**Before the Worst is by the amazing band "The Script"**

**X**

**Before the Worst**

**X**

Claire felt her skin get hot and prickly, as if tiny needles were pressing against her skin. Her vision blurred slightly so she pressed her body against the wall for support. She breathed in slowly and exhaled shakily, repeating the process several times. Sweat dripped off of her forehead. Her stomach clenched sharply, bringing immediate pain. Claire clutched her stomach, trying to relieve the pain. It didn't stop. She felt something hot and sticky rise up her throat before she pushed herself off the wall and ran towards the bathroom. Her knees collapsed, weak from the pregnancy, and she fell to the ground hard. Ignoring the pain in her legs, she gripped the toilet and proceeded to empty her stomach into the basin.

Cam stood behind her, taking in her appearance. Claire looked ghostly pale, even for her. Her eyes were blood shot and her knuckles were holding on to the toilet for dear life. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Tears prickled out of the corner of her eyes.

"Please make it stop," She murmured to herself, sticking her head into the toilet.

Guilt washed over Cam like a tidal wave, knocking him out of his trance. He kneeled down next to her, holding her hair back. The other hand rubbed soothing circles into her back. He whispered softly in her ear, saying it was going to be okay and that he was with her.

He winced every time she turned to the toilet, but he knew he had to get used to this, for Claire's sake and his baby's. When she believed she was finished, she grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and then finally flushed. She tried to get up, but her legs were weak because of her lack of energy.

"Easy there, Claire bear," Cam said softly, standing up. He then reached for her hands and helped her stand up. He wrapped one arm around her waist and helped her walk to the sink. He turned on the faucet for her so that she could splash herself with cold water.

"Hold on to the sink. I'll be back." She nodded, clutching the sink tightly.

He went into her room, looking for her glass of water and the apple she was going to have for breakfast. Collecting the items, he brought them to her and smiled when she looked at it in disdain. "I know you don't feel like drinking anything, but it's important to stay hydrated. And eating this apple will help you regain energy."

Despite the fact that her nose was scrunched up in disgust, Claire nodded and brought the cup to her lips. "Cam, where did you learn that?"

He looked away bashfully, avoiding her eyes. "I looked it up yesterday because I figured I needed to know this kind of stuff…"

Claire set down the cup with a weak smile. Feeling a bit better, she hugged him tightly and laid her head down in the crook of his neck. Breathing in his scent, she whispered breathlessly, "thank you."

Cam felt his cheeks get warm when he heard her whisper. He tightened his arms around her and played with her light blonde hair. "You don't need to thank me."

"Cam?"

"Yes?"

"I would kiss you know if my mouth didn't smell like throw up."

Cam laughed, pulling away from her embrace. He looked at her with affection and said, "Brush your teeth and we can still give that kiss a try."

X

Numb.

That was how he felt.

The stares, the whispers were all new to him. He didn't know how to handle it, but he knew he had to put on a strong front for Claire, but it wasn't easy. People narrowed their eyes at him, girls giggled and shook their heads, and some people just ignored him. "He's the one who knocked her up." "What a dick." "She could do better." "CAM did this to her?" He watched a good friend of Massie's walk by, Alicia and said hello. She smirked and said, "Hi, baby daddy." Dylan and Kristen laughed as they continued to walk down the hallway.

Cam tried to keep his embarrassment and anger from showing, but he knew he wasn't doing a good job of showing it because Claire was looking at him in concern. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. She nodded, but still looked concerned.

Cam exhaled in relief when he saw his friends standing by Plovert's locker. He started to walk towards them, but Claire held him back. He looked at her and she shrugged. "I have to put my stuff in my locker."

He nodded, even though he knew she didn't like his friends very much. Cam kissed her forehead and said he would be right back. He sauntered over to his friends with a lazy smile and said, "What's up guys?"

Kempt started snickering and said, "I think we should be asking you that, baby daddy." Josh started laughing and Plovert ignored all of them.

"Don't call me that," Cam said wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, you got LYONS pregnant. I wanted to fuck her for so long and you just use your Mr. Romantic charm and fucked her good I bet. Too bad she's having that baby."

Seething, Cam shoved Kempt into the locker hard. "Don't talk about her that way, Hurley. I'm sick of you treating her like shit. You don't talk about girls that way, especially not Claire."

Kempt snarled like an animal and raised his fist to punch him, but Josh held him back. Kempt broke out of his friend's grip and popped his collar. "Whatever, Fisher. You can go find some new fucking friends. I'm tired of this wussy bullshit from you. Go tend to Claire like a good little boy since you fucked up her life." Before Cam could say anything, Josh and Kempt walked towards their first class.

"What a fucking dick," Cam spat, running a hand through his messy locks.

Plovert shrugged. "He's always been like that, man. It's _you _whose changed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I feel like I don't know you anymore. Fisher, since when do you like Claire? And since when did you have sex with her?"

Cam felt taken back by his best friend's anger. Why was he so pissed off? He had to know that he didn't mean to sleep with Claire or get her pregnant. "What's up with you?"

Plovert shook with anger. "ME? What's up with me? Seriously, Fisher. Grow the fuck up. You used her. Claire's always been there for you even when you were with that bitch Massie. And you just slept with her? Like seriously man, where are your fucking morals? You've treated her like shit. And look where you are now. She's going to be a teen mom and your lives are going to drastically change. Stop being Mr. Ideal for once and fucking realize that it's not going to be a happy ending. It's going to be hard and awful at times and it's your fault." Plovert looked conflicted, deciding on whether or not he should say something else. "You know what? If Claire had liked me, I would have treated her with respect." With that last thought, he shoved Cam out of his way and walked to his first class, shaking his head.

Shocked, Cam turned around and called out for him to come back, but his friend never turned around. Angry, he kicked the locker as hard as he could and was about to punch it, but a hand touched his shoulder.

"Cam, don't."

He immediately softened and turned around to see Claire staring at him with understanding. She always knew what to say and when to say it. Plovert was right. She's been there for him since day one and hasn't complained about it. He always appreciated her, but he never understood the extent of his love for her. She was his angel and he was too stupid to figure it out before.

It was his turn to take care of her, to let her know that everything was going to be okay. Yes, he had to be more realistic, but he also knew that he had to look on the bright side. It was what Claire liked most about him and he wasn't going to disappoint her, no matter how scared he was to be a dad.

She deserved so much and he was going to try for the rest of his life to give her everything. He loved her, loved her so much.

"Cam, I'm sorry about…" She was cut off, but Cam's shushing. He cupped her face gently, running his finger down her cheek. He kissed her softly and sweetly. Pulling away, he planted a few pecks on her lips, moved to kissing her cheek and then planting a wet kiss on her forehead. He pressed his forehead against hers and listened to her quickened heartbeat. Her eyes fluttered open and stared into his beautiful light eyes.

"Claire, everything is going to be okay."

Despite everything, she believed him full heartedly, like she always did.

X

"We need to tell my parents."

Cam originally paled at the thought and wanted to refuse her, but he knew that she was right. He found himself parked in her driveway, wondering how much the Lyons were going to hate him after this. Luckily, Mr. Lyons was on a business trip so Claire believed her mom and brother would take the news better. Sighing, he opened the front door of his car and then shut it behind him. Walking up to the door, Cam felt like he was on a death march. He knocked on the door twice and hoped Claire answered the door.

The door opened abruptly and Claire looked at him with a smile. Cam couldn't help but smile because she looked happy despite the fact they were going to break bad news to her parents. He reached for her hand and squeezed it affectionately before following her into the house. They walked into the kitchen to see her mom sitting at a table with a newspaper and Todd looked like he was attempting to do math homework. Mrs. Lyons looked up at Cam with a smile and he noticed that her smile grew when she saw their hands entwined.

"Claire, honey…you didn't tell me that you and Cam were together."

"I um…well we're no-"

"Yes, we're dating now and I couldn't be happier," Cam said smoothly, looking at the surprised Claire with a large smile. He knew they haven't define their relationship, but he cared about her a lot and was attracted to her.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I want to be your boyfriend, your everything…if you want me, that is."

Claire felt herself smiling as she looked up into his eyes. She laughed and nodded. Whispering she said, "I would love that." She kissed his lips gently.

"PDA much? Get a room," Todd said with disgust as he threw down his pencil in defeat.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about, Claire?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"Partially, I guess," Claire said as she and Cam sat down at the kitchen table. "Mom, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this, but I uh…I well…"

Todd looked up at her and then looked over at Cam. His eyes went wide and he stood up from the table. "No fucking way. You're _him_?"

Mrs. Lyons looked at her son in horror. "Todd! Watch your language!"

Claire gave Todd a nasty look while Cam swallowed hard. Claire reached for her mom's hand and said, "Look, Mom. There's no point in sugar coating this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant and…well, Cam's going to be the father."

"You fucking prick. You were supposed to be there for her!" Todd lunged across the table, trying to attack Cam. "Todd!" Claire shouted, trying to pull her brother away, but the damage was done. He jumped on Cam and was punching him in the stomach. "You were supposed to be the good one, the one that took care of her! She was fucking in love with you, asshole. And this is what you do?"

Cam managed to shove Todd off, who then ran into his room, slamming his door shut. Cam tried to catch his breath, but thoughts were swirling around in his head. She was in love with him? He looked over at Claire for an answer, but she was looking at her mom who was looking at her in disbelief.

"You're pregnant, Claire? How could you let this happen?!"

Claire looked so small and scared, very different from the girl he knew. "Mom…I…"

Mrs. Lyons turned her attention to Cam. "Get out of my house, now!" She stood up, her cheeks turning bright red with anger, as she pointed to the door.

Cam nodded. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lyons. I never meant for this to happen."

"Well that makes up for everything, now doesn't it? Get out!" She screamed. Cam got up to his feet and headed for the door, wincing as he heard Claire and her mom shouting back and forth at each other. He shut the door after him and waited on the doorstep for Claire.

After several minutes later of yelling and sobbing, Claire opened the front door abruptly and shut it angrily. Her red cheeks were tear strained and her eyes were puffy red. He stood up and hugged her tightly. She melted into his embrace, sighing with frustration.

"Want to go for a drive?"

X

She hadn't said anything since he drove out of her house. It's been ten minutes of uncomfortable silence. He was too busy with his own thoughts to engage her in pointless conversation. Cam couldn't stop replaying Todd's words over and over again in his head.

_She was in love with you. _

_She was in love with you._

_In. Love._

_With. You. _

Was Todd right? Had Claire always been harboring a crush on him? Why hadn't she ever said anything about it? He looked over at her weary appearance and wondered if this was a good time to ask her. Cam licked his dry, cracked lips before mumbling, "Claire, what really happened that night?"

Claire snapped her head back from the window to look at him. She raised one eyebrow at his subject change and looked at him in confusion. "What night?"

She watched his expression carefully; unaware that she was holding her breath. Claire watched his body position stiffen and his knuckles whitened as they tightened on the steering wheel. "The night we…you know…"

Nervously, her eyes flicked down to look at her feet. "I told you. We were both smashed and one thing led to another."

"Claire, I've been putting pieces and pieces together and I….I think you're lying."

Immediately resorting to her defense mechanism, Claire glared at him icily and said, "You think I'm lying about this baby?"

He glanced over at her and shook his head rapidly. "No, that's not what I meant. What I mean to say is…I don't think you were drunk."

She froze, unsure of what she should do or say. Should she cover it up? Maybe, she could come up with an elaborate story involving Hurley and his disgusting antics. Hesitant, she said, "I wasn't as drunk as you…"

"Please be honest with me. That's all I've ever asked of you."

His words cut through her like a knife. She didn't know if it was the hormones or the anger that has been bubbling up inside her or both that made her snap. "All you've ever asked of me? That's a laugh. You asked me for more than that."

He wanted a rise out of her. He knew it was the only way to get the truth. Cam challenged her, "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Feeling her frustration, he watched, out of the corner of his eye, Claire wriggle in her seat and turn bright red. "How about loyalty, huh? I've been there since day one, when you had your stupid, shitty problems with Massie. I put up with the biggest bitch in school for you because you loved her. I always put up with things for _you_."

"Is that all?"

He waited for the fireworks.

The incredulous blonde turned to the driver, seething and burning with anger. "Oh, I get it. This is about what Todd said? How about that I've loved you my entire life? Are you happy now? I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and I've had to put up with this Massie drama the whole freakin time. She's always treated you like shit and who had to comfort you? Me. I had to listen to you for years, talk about how much you were in love with her and idolized her while I was in love with you. And you would think that I've had enough hurt and pain in my lifetime."

He opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words came out. She continued with her rant.

"Fast forward to the night of the party. I knew you were drunk and coming on to me, but for the first time, you made me feel like I was somebody to you, somebody that you could love and that meant the world to me. I deluded myself into thinking that sex would bring us closer and that would pay more attention to me now that Massie is gone. I fooled myself into thinking you could ever love me and look we ended up. I am carrying a baby in my stomach, my mom hates me, and the only reason you kiss me is because you feel you have to. It's a pity gesture because you feel sorry for me. Is that good enough for you, Cam? Is that what you wanted to hear? Glad, we can be completely and totally honest with each other now," she spat at him, ignoring the tears trailing down her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously, wondering why she had to be weak when she wanted to be strong.

He couldn't believe it. How could he have not known? Cam felt like a complete and total idiot as he retraced every moment he had with Claire in the past. He always had a feeling that she might have liked him more than she let on, but he never pushed it or said anything because he honestly believed he was happy with Massie. He never knew she harbored such strong feelings of love for him. Then again, he wondered why he hadn't seen it. She's always been there for him. She's been the most honest, loyal friend he's ever had. She loved him even when he had been an asshole to her, one that fucked her and didn't care about her feelings.

He was such a fuck up.

All of those times….why hadn't he fucking guessed that she was in love with him?

It was at that moment that Cam realized how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. She's been the one constant in his life, the one person who has shown him more compassion and love than anyone, including his family. The reason why he fought so much with Massie and had a tendency to pull back was because of Claire. He always knew he liked her, but never realized how much until now.

And now, Claire must think he was dirt, nothing special to dwell on after he treated her like shit all of these years. He wanted to hit something, scream, do anything to let out this feeling of guilt and rage. She thought she wasn't good enough for him, that she was worthless and that he pitied her. She was wrong. He knew that he hadn't done a solid job of showing his love, but that was about to change; that is, if she let him.

"Claire…" He said softly, reaching out for her hand.

He was so focused on her that he didn't notice the car in the right lane with the blinking signal.

The car's tires made a sickening screech as the two felt the impact from the side. Claire heard a blood curdling scream, unaware that it was her own. She felt Cam's hand reach for her before her thoughts slowly slipped away into oblivion.

Before she faded into black, all she could see was red.

Blood.

**X**

**REVIEWS?**

**Anime. **


End file.
